How We Met
by MornaStarlettaFireSeer
Summary: Heather is home waiting for Shannon. The twins are going down for bed, but one little girl can't go to sleep without her daddy's goodnight kiss. So waiting for Shannon to get home, Heather tells her daughter the story of how she and her father met.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright everyone this is the second book to the Stormy Escape Series. This is the in between story. The story of how Shannon and Heather Met...obviously that's what the title is lolz...well I hope you guys like this it took me long enough to get it up. Three years I think. Well anyway Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE rodster or any of the people in the book accept Heather.

How We Met

Chapter One: Mommy Can You Tell Me A Story?

Heather watched her children run around the house getting ready to go to bed. Shannon had finished wrestling and was going to the hotel where he would see Heather and say goodnight to the children. Fiona and David jumped in their beds and David was out with the light. Fiona was of coarse having trouble since her father was not yet home. Her blue-gray eyes were sad when her mother went to the door.

"Mommy...Can you tell me a story?" This seven year old little girl watched her mother walk to the bathroom across the hall, retreive a candle and some matches and lit the candle beside the bed. The light cast a slight shadow around the room.

"You want a story love?" She asked running a hand over her blonde hair.

"Yes mommy, can you tell me how you and Daddy met?" Fiona asked shrugging down into her covers with a sigh. Heather smiled and sat beside her on her bed.

"Alright. Do you want the whole story or just part of it?" Heather asked holding the box of matches in her hands. Fiona thought for a moment before she smiled.

"The whole story!" Heather smiled back and motioned for her daughter to move over. Fiona moved over and Heather laid beside her.

"Alright, it all started one day when Seshama decided to send me a surprised visit."

(A/N: Alright that was the first chapter. Trust me they get longer. This was just the intro chapter and those are normally short for me...accept my new Jeff Hardy story. Don't forget to read those they are great! I also have a Matt Hardy story in progress so don't forget to watch out for that one too! Please Review. i don't get many of those and if they are flames please make them constructive. Thank you!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: alright now we are getting into the story! please Read and Review! I love those and I don't get many of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE rodster or any of the people in this fic accept for Heather...that's it...and .. put it just right...do you think I would be writing this if I did?

Chapter Two: Surprise!

Heather walked to the door to see who was there. Opening the door she was surprised to see her best friend Seshama and her boyfriend C.M. Punk standing utside of her appartment in New York City. The walls were painted an off white and Heather had her black love seat in front of her small TV. Her lap top was sitting ontop of the table that her aunt had given her in honor of the new appartment. New Groceries were sitting on the counter. Seshama flung her arms around her friend who she hadn't seen since before she left for france.

"Heather!" She yelled. Punk smiled to Heather who was a bit speachless.

"You date C.M. Punk?" Heather asked when Seshama let go.

"Yea! he is here for a match tonight! Do you want to go to the mall?" Heather looked to her house and than her purse and frowned.

"I just used all my money on groceries." Seshama smiled and shook her head.

"I'll have Punk pay. He has a whole bunch of money. Plus you look like you could use a splurg." Heather smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thank you!" Seshama and Punk sat down on the love seat and Heather got dressed and put the groceries away. C.M. watched as she checked her e-mail quickly and sign off. She grabbed her jacket and smiled to Seshama. "Ready!" Seshama stood.

"Sweet!" Heather walked out of the appartment and locked the door. "Are you coming to ECW with us?" Seshama asked. Heather smiled brightly.

"Yea!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Mall Run Ins

Heather fixed her hair when she jumped out of Punk's rental car and huffed.

"Wow that ride was fast." She said walking with thr couple inside the mall. Heather was quickly annoyed by stupid people almost running into her. Heather wasn't a big crowd person. She was dragged into hot topic and then a Japanese store. After she was dragged in there she made her way to habitat and blue moon, then finally the group decided to run into spencers.

"Oh! Punk you should get these Fuzzy hand cuffs!" Seshama squeeled. "They would go perfect with your high heal!" she giggled and threw them to him. Meanwhile Heather walked into the bathroom. While walking out of the bathroom she saw Seshama running. Punk was standing in the corner counting backwards from 100. Heather squeeled and ran out of the store. She ran into a man and hit the floor. Heather made a face of pain and put a hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'" Heather heard a man say. Heather knew the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it until she looked up. The gray eyes she was so familiar with were looking right back at her. Heather saw he was picking up her bags and she helped.

"Oh no! Now he is definately going to find me!" I havn't even left the store entrance!" Heather said hurrying to put the things back in her bags randomly. The man stood and Heather looked to the outstretched hand. Heather took his hand and felt light as a feather as he lifted her up.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't watching where I was going...I was just trying to get away from here as soon as possible." with that sentance Heather heard punk say.

"Ready or not here I come!" Heather was quickly grabbed and pulled into the next store. Punk walked past making a face at the store. A maternity store. He had heard Heather running out of the bathroom and knew he was looking for her too. Once Punk walked away Heather looked back to the man she had run into.

"You said you needed to get away...are you ok?" He asked standing a small distance away. Heather looked to the man and nodded.

"Nothing breakable was in the bags." heather smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello I am Heather Brownlowe" The man took her hand and shook it.

"I am Shannon Moore." heather smiled.

"Nice to meet you Shannon, I'm sorry I ran into you. My friend and her boyfriend and I are playing Hide and Seek. I was just trying to get to another store."

"Well, do you want to come with me to the food court for a coffee?" He asked and heather laughed softly.

"Are you trying to pick me up? Your funny, I run into you and I get a date?" Shannon nodded and pointed to her necklace.

"You arn't like other girls I have bumped into on accident." Shannon stressed the word accident and Heather picked up her necklace.

"Sure...lets go get a coffee." Heather got tea instead of a coffee, a whole year in france makes you want tea more often.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: She Wouldn't Be With Him

Punk searched around the mall for about a whole hour and finally found Seshama.

"Found you!" Seshama jumped and turned around with a smile.

"Hey Punk, you find Heather, or wasn't she playing?" Seshama asked. Punk shrugged.

"I didn't find her but I know she is playing." Seshama nodded and continued to look through the nail polish rack.

"We'll look for her for another hald an hour then I'll call her." Seshama bought the nail polish and off the couple went to find Heather. A whole half an hour lef to nothing. Seshama and Punk went to the foor court and called Heather.

"Hey, you've reached Heather, please leave your name and a message after the beep..." The phone beeped and Seshama left a quick message.

"Heather why would you shut off your phone? Punk has to go to work! I'll get his car and come back but once you get this message call me back!" Punk looked around the food court and didn't see Heather, but he did see Shannon sitting by himself.

"Oh, hey look it's Shannon!" Seshama said waving to him.

"That doesn't help us Seshama she wouldn't be with him." Punk said and took her hand walking out to the car. Seshama saw a small wave from Shannon and a glare from him to Punk, before she was wisked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Oh No!

Heather returned to the table with another cup of tea.

"So you live in North Carolina. Why so far North?" Shannon smiled.

"Work." He took a sip from his coffee before he continued, "You said your a designer?" Heather nodded and looked at the large clock in the center of the food court and quickly reached into her pocket.

"Oh no I need to find my friends we need to her her...boy...friend...to work." Heather stopped speaking and her face got pale. "My phone is broken!" Shannon looked to the clock and said, "Do you want to use my phone?" Shannon asked handing her the phone.

"Thank you." She quickly dialed the phone number and waited. "Hey it's Heather." Yelling came from the otherside, "i'm sorry my phone is broken the screan is broken and it is off!" the yelling died and Heather put her head in her hand. "I'll take a bus or something, but I need you at the door to let me in otherwise I wont get back stage!" Seshama spoke and Heather said, "Who?" Heather sighed and nodded, "Ok I'll ask, alright, yea, thanks." heather handed the phone back to Shannon and said, "I need to go to the bus stop my friend is at ECW and they are going to start in an hour and a half." Shgannon looked up from his coffee when he heard ECW.

"I can drive you there." Heather looked to him and smiled.

"You don't have to I have lived here for four years of my life I know my wat around." Shannon smiled.

"No I insist...you have lots of stuff so I'll just drive you, it doesn't require constant awareness of where your purse is." heather though for a moment and nodded.

"Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Car Ride

Shannon and Heather had just finished a 10 minute conversation. Heather stared out the window and Shannon glanced at her.

"You seem distracted." Heather looked to him and smiled.

"Oh, I havn't been in New York for four whole months it's kind of odd." Shannon laughed.

"Where have you been then?" Heather ran a hand through her hair.

"France, I was finishing my last semester of college there." Shannon looked to Heather.

"France."

"Yea, France...I would have gone to Japane, and Spain but I didn't know Japanese and I had enough with the 7 years of spanish I took in school." Shannon raised an eyebrow at the number clearly impressed.

"So are you fluent?" Heather shrugged.

"Not really but I can read text and understand." She continued after a short pause, "Spanish people speak to fast. Plus Mexican spanish is very different." Shannon nodded and he turned into the parking lot.

"Here, buy yourself a new cell phone with this, because it probably broke when we fell. Also, call me sometime, I'll be here all week until Saterday." He wrote his number down on her arm and Heather laughed.

"I feel like I'm back in highschool. Thank you Shannon, I'll call you tomorrow. How's that sound? We can go out to a club or something." Shannon nodded with a smile.

"Sounds great." heather got out of the car and waved goodbye as Shannon drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Date With Who?

heather walked to the door with a bright smile on her face. Seshama looked to her friend and waved but had a confused look on her face. Heather waved back with the hand that wasn't written on. Heather walked up to her friend and hugged her.

"You just did me the biggest favor by leaving me in the mall." Heather walked with Seshama inside and began to tell her the story. Half way through the story C.M. left for his first appearance. When Heather was done she had still not dropped "The Man's" name. Seshama looked to Heather and smiled.

"So, an accident turned into a date, how often do you see that?" She laid down on one of the tables and continued, "So who is he?" Heather smiled and a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Shannon Moore." Seshama sputtered for a moment.

"Shannon Moore!" Heather nodded a bit confused.

"What about him?" Seshama shook her head.

"Heather, you have been gone way too long. He and C.M. were fighting...and now he is a smackdown superstar!" Heather pouted.

"Why do I always pick out the ones that your boyfriends don't like." Heather hit her head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She sat on the couch and sighed.

"Don't tell Punk, and don't tell Shannon about Punk."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Dance

It was Wednesday and Heather was doing everything she could to keep her mind off of Shannon. She had went to the verizon store and bought her new phone and had gone for a long walk. It was about three o'clock when she finally picked up her new cell phone and dialed his number. He answered after three rings.

"Hello." Heather smiled at his voice.

"Hi Shannon, It's Heather." His voice changed dramatically from the tired one to one of awareness and eagerness. Heather giggled silently.

"Hey Heather do you want to go to the arcade?" Shannon asked her a little worried she would say no. Jeff was patiently waiting on the other line listening to slipknot. Heather agreed and the two spoke for a whole hour before getting off the phone. Shannon hung up and heard it ring, he had forgotten he had been on the phone with Jeff. "Sorry brother, I was talking with a girl I met yesterday." Shannon apologized and Jeff laughed.

"Where, was she drunk?" Shannon yelled through the phone.

"She was completely sober!" Jeff was still laughing.

"Was she on drugs? Are you sure it wasn't a bet?" Shannon shook his head.

"No it wasn't a bet! and she wasn't on drugs!" Jeff was still laughing and Shannon said, "We're going on a date! I am going to go pick her up in 10 minutes, so, if you would excuse me I am going to go get ready. Need to go get my hair fixed. I am not going to rock a pizza slice to an arcade with a hot chick..." Jeff stopped laughing.

"Have fun dude, just don't dance...because you can't you might scare her off like the last one!" Shannon hung up his phone feuming.

"Fucking ass hole!" he then went to go fix his hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Date; the pick up

Heather ran to the door, fixed her hair, her outfit, and make one last look in the mirror before opening the door. Shannon stood there in black jeans, and a white avenge seven fold shirt. The combination matched his mohawk perfectly. He was looking along the hall twirling his keys on his finger. He looked back to the door and Heather smiled.

"Hi Shannon! I just need to get a water bottle then we can go!" Heather walked to her fridge and got a water bottle and her purse. Shannon waved her out of her room and Heather closed and locked the door. Heather was helped into the rental car and Shannon walked around the front to the other side. The inside of the car was leather. She ran her hand along it. Shannon glanced at her and said, "I hope you don't mind leather, my hummer interior is leather too. Your not a vegan are you?" Heather laughed at the comment.

"Me, I can't live without meat, and leather, I grew up with leather." Shannon smiled and nodded.

"Ok." Heather looked to the CD case above her head and Shannon said, "Go head put one in if you want." Heather searched through the CD choices and found a nickelback CD and put that in. The car ride was full of conversation and laughing. Shannon parked into the parking lot and helped Heather out of the car. Heather slung her purse over her shoulder opening the pocket and showing Shannon her new cell phone.

"Here is the extra money, thank you so much...I had no more money. My friend was paying for everything that I was buying yesterday." heather handed Shannon the extra money and put her cell phone back in the pocket. "Ok lets go!" Heather's enthusiasm made him smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Date; This is for You

Heather walked with purpose but the purpose halted when Heather saw two baskeyball games set up where DDR once was. Shannon walked up to where she had stopped.

"Is something wrong?" She nodded.

"They got rid of my favorite game. No matter. Wanna race?" Her pep was back. Shannon nodded and Heather ran to the "Race Cars" and sat in a seat. Shannon handed Heather some tokens and sat down. Heather picked her car wisely getting a level amount of speed and handle. Her car color was red, her favorite color and she snagged an upgrade on her breaks. Shannon's car was green, though Heather didn't know what the speed or handle was.

"Don't let me win...I'm not an amature at this so try your best." Heather told Shannon. He laughed and nodded.

"Alright, but don't cry when I win." Heather pushed him over into the passanger side and laughed. Heather in the end was victorious with a three out of five rounds. Heather laughed and they went to the next game. After a while Heather went to the bathroom, and of coarse like every place in New York City there was a line. Once she came back though she was rewarded with a big black dog handed to her. "This is for you." Shannon said and Heather hugged him.

"Thank you Shannon!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Amazing

It was Thursday and Heather was sitting in her appartment reading the newest Vogue magazine. She flipped through the pointless shit about perfeumes. She sipped her tea and picked up her cell phone as it rang. Seshama was on the other side.

"Hey! A little birdy told me that you had a good time!" Heather put her cup back down.

"Who?" Seshama laughed.

"John Morrison." Heather rubbed the side of her face.

"Yea, we had fun...He won me a dogie." Seshama gagged and Heather continued. "Shannon called last night and we talked until 1 in the morning." Heather took another sip of her tea.

"Yea, Jeff Called C.M. and wouldn't shut up about how Shannon got another date tonight with the same girl. Punk was asking who she was, but, thankfully Jeff didn't know." Heather nodded.

"Yea, It is a good thing." Seshama sighed.

"Well, do you like him?" Heather had to laugh.

"Well, yea, he is amazing!" Seshama laughed.

"Well as long as you are happy..." Heather and Seshama hung up after a while and Heather turned up her music. She started dancing while she was making dinner for that nights date.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Dinner and a Movie

Shannon walked through the silent hall. As he aproached Heather's apartment he could hear music pumping through the door. He knocked on the door and the music was turned down. Next thing he knew he saw her face through the door way. She was wearing a tanktop and black everlast pants.

"Shannon, I wasn't expecting you so early!" She ran into her bedroom and grabbed a hoodie. Shannon smiled at her as she zipped up her jacket. He knew she wasn't a whore, by all her actions and that made him happy. He didn't like whores, or woman that threw themselves all over him without even knowing him.

"How was your morning?" He asked putting his keys in his pocket.

"Fine thank you...please sit, you can just shove all the clippings to one side." Shannon sat at the table and watched Heather run around her kitchen. Finally after she put what looked like dough in the oven she sat down.

"Is this all for work?" He asked motioning to the table. Heather looked to them and picked one up. She nodded silently.

"Yea, new fashion for this year." She flung it back to the table and she began to close up her sketch books and magazines. Shannon reached inside his pocket and brought out a movie. Tossing it across the table he watched as she picked it up. "Vampires." She said reading the title. "I've seen this movie before, my brother had it in his room, but I've never watched it." Shannon smiled glad he picked the right movie.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Just A Walk

The movie was over and it wasn't even dark. Shannon turned to Heather and said,

"You wanna go for a walk?" Heather walked to the sink to put the dishes from their dinner in it.

"Through the park would be nice." She said turning around. Shannon stood and put on his jacket. The night was cool for the beginning of summer and Heather could feel it through the hoodie she had decided to wear. They walked through central park after taking the quick subway ride to save Shannon's gas. Heather walked along side Shannon talking quietly. She noticed the small smiles from passerby. Every once and a while they were interupted by fans and Heather saw the exasperated look on his face. Near the end of the walk Shannon turned to Heather.

"By now you must know I'm famous." Heather sat on a near by bench and patted the spot beside her.

"Yea, I figured...I don't care really. So your famous, that doesn't really matter, it doesn't change who you are." Shannon sat down next to Heather.

"You didn't really seem bothered by the interuptions." He said running a hand over his mohawk.

"No not really, it's no different then working with a famous singer. Not the actual date I ment the interuptions." Shannon smiled at her quick fix.

"No problem I understood what you ment." Heather blushed and looked up to see Jeff Hardy walking up. He was singing a love song before he sat down next to Heather. Heather knowing who it was had to hide a smile but, she also would love to hit him for almost blowing her cover. He looked her over and smiled.

"She is pretty Shannon, have you seen him dance?" Heather looked to him.

"Arn't you going to tell me your name first?" Her eyes looked over Jeff's hair. Jeff ran a hand over the long locks and smiled.

"I'm sorry little missy! I'm Jeffrey Hardy. Rainbow haird worrior of WWE." Heather laughed at the stareo typical phrase added to the southern accent. Shannon glared at Jeff.

"so what's your name?" Heather almost responded but caught herself.

"How do I know you wont tell one of your other friends to get a kick out of Shannon now having a girlfriend?" The glare she sent Jeff told him that she knew about the talk with C.M. but another glare warned him to keep quiet.

"Oh, No worries, I would never do such a thing." Heather nodded.

"Heather, Heather Brownlowe" Jeff nodded and stared at her before saying.

"What were you two doing?" Heather smiled to Shannon.

"We were just going for a walk."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Where did you say?

Jeff nodded slightly before saying, "Where are you two going to be tomorrow night?" Shannon glared at Jeff.

"I have work...you know that." Jeff held up a hand and smiled.

"oh but dear blood member, I ment after ten." Heather looked to Shannon and said.

"Where do you work?" Shannon looked down at his "Hardknoc" tattoo and sighed.

"Smakcdown." Jeff leaned back and Heather smiled. She knew Jeff was testing her to see if she was a gold digger, or just a girl looking out for fame.

"Oh, OK." She said "So where are we going tonight?" Shannon was surprised by her reaction. He thought she would be jumping up and down asking to go to work with him to meet everyone and get autographs and things.

"Um, how about a club with Jeff, Matt, and I?" He asked. Heather smiled brightly pulling her hair around her shoulder and twisting it.

"Sure, a club sounds awesome." Shannon smiled and stood holding out his hand. Jeff stood and waved goodbye as he continued his walk. Heather took Shannon's hand and stood.

"Sorry about that Heather, Jeff is an ass at the most inconvenient times." Shannon looked ahead of him.

"It was fine, he was bothing you more than me."

"Yea, he was. I would bring you to smackdown, but I don't need anyone talking about you." Heather nodded.

"Maybe in a few months?" Shannon smiled and they both walked to the subway to go back to Heather's appartment. Shannon dropped her off at her appartment and frowned.

"I have to go back to North Carolina the day after tomorrow." Heather frowned.

"Where will you be next week?" Shannon sighed.

"Pennsylvania." Heather looked to him.

"Where in Pennsylvania?"

"In Philadelphia." Heather swueeled and hugged him.

"I have family down there! I can see you again!" Shannon laughed and Heather pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Shannon smiled.

"It's ok, I'm glad we can see each other again."  
"Who knows I might call you tomorrow when I get home." Heather nodded and waved goodbye to Shannon. Shutting the door she sat down on the couch.

"Wow, what a week!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: Wanna go?

Heather woke up to someone knocking on thedoor. She groaned and pulled on a robe over her shirt and panties and tied it in the front. Heather didn't bother to look in the mirror. She opened the door with her eyes closed.

"I told you I get paid sunday I will get the rent to you then."

"Well, I didn't know me taking you out for a walk and to the arcade and to a club cost money on your part, are we going dutch then?" She opened her eyes then.

"Shannon....Shannon!" She looked down at her outfit and then to her hair. "Oh my god!" She left the door open and ran into her room. Shannon smirked cockily and sat on the love seat. Heather ran around her room and heard her phone ring. She juumped in her pants singing to her ringtone. She grabbed her brush and her toothbrush and ran into the bathroom. She came out and looked at her phone to see who called. No one called, but she had a message.

"Hey Heather I just called to see if you would like to go to breakfast with me. I'll stop by after going to this meeting and see if you do. I'm turning off my phone while in the meeting so no point in calling back. See you then." Heather smiled and closed her phone. She walked out of the room and to the love seat where Shannon was sitting.

"Thanks for the call, yea, I'll go out to breakfast with you." Shannon smiled and Heather giggled walking over to the mirrror and looked herself over.

The were soon off to breakfastand were seated. Shannon looked through the menu and Heather sat her;s down. The waitress swalked over to the table and smiled though once Shannon put his menu down she screamed. While she was having her "oh my god" fit Shannon sighed and gave an apologetic look to Heather. Heather grabbed the camera that was thrown at her. She was forced to take a picture of him and the over active girl who also got an autograph.

"Will you take our order now?" Heather practically snapped as she looked at her ruined nail. Shannon saw the girl glare and she said,

"Yes, would you like something to drink?" Heather nodded.

"Yes, I would like hot tea and I would also like a waffle." She finished and smiled to Shannon who was busy kicking something under the table.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Annoyances

Heather looked under the table and saw the waitress running her leg along Shannon's. She looked back up and stood.

"Would you please stop flirting and take Shannon's order. Then go drop off the order like you should. Otherwise I will tell your manager that you are harrassing your costomers." Heather then walked to the bathroom. When she got back to the table the woman was just leaving.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes just flustered, you don't act like that when you are a waitress I don't care how famous the person is. That is harrassment." Heather smiled to Shannon and he smiled back. He reached across the table and took her hand. Heather blushed and let him run his thumb over the top of her hand. The waitress came back with their drinks and when the manager came out to talk to them Heather asked for another waiter and reported the girl for harrassment. Heather sighed contentadly as she sipped her tea and sighed. "Just like back in France."

"What was it like living in France?" Heather laughed a little and said,

"Well, after I proved to the French that I'm not a "Tupid Amareecan" it was nice. I talked with them, got to know some people there. I even had a relationship with a guy there. But, I left him because I knew America was my home and not France. He had his own business in France and he wasn't going to move to America so we decided to go our seperate ways." Shannon looked to her and then away.

"If you were to ever go back to France and stay...would you be with him again?" Heather wasn't paying attention to Shannon's dejected nature while she stirred her tea thinking.

"No." Shannon looked up.

"Why?"

"Trevor was....is...slightly abusive. I couldn't stay with someone who was abusive." Shannon squeezed her hand.

"How bad did it get?" Shannon asked and Heather smiled slightly.

"It was only verbal abuse, but I know that verbal abuse can become physical, so I left him." Shannon sighed inwardly and sipped his coffee.

"You worried me there...but abuse is abuse none the less." Heather placed a hand on his hand and enclosed them with her own.

"I'm a smart girl, not many guys can get me in abusive situations Living in both New York City and Paris France gives a girl street smarts." Shannon smiled lifting her hands up to his mouth and kissing her finger tips.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Saterday

Heather woke up and walked around her appartment. She had to go to work today for a special order. She altered it, knowing her client more than her boss. She added a slight touch to it. She hoped Seshama would love it. So off she went.

She made it to the office and there Seshama stood waiting with her boss for the clothing. She was going to wear it next week for her photoshoot and filming of her next movie. Heather sat down her things and brought out a hanger. Pealing back the plastic she revealed her outfit. The dress was made of black silk with silver sparkles on the trim arounhd the bottom and neckline. The back of the dress was cut out and instead of the thick lace, there were silver chains with lace entwines in the links.

Seshama squeeled and took the dress. After she tried it on she hugged her friend and payed for the dress. Heather took her money and gave her boss the extra money and went to leave.

"Heather." Her boss said and she turned around. "You added something that I didn't put on the design."

"Yes, I know, but I knew she wouldn't like just the lace, plus the chains added to her character."

"Heather you are sapposed to keep to the design! Now we have made less money." Heather shook her head and said,

"Those chains came out of my pocket, and she paid extra, I think it is fine. Plus a benefit for the company."

"You think? Heather I am sick and tired of your thinking! You are the seemstress, not the designer!" Heather took a step back at the sudden yelling. "You know what? You can open you own shop! If you THINK you can do it!" Heather's mouth dropped open.

"You're firing me?" Heather stared as the designer pointed to her office.

"Get your things." Heather did and stormed out of the studio. She didn't have a job! She only had enough money from this last design for two months of rent, not including food and gas money. She had to get a new job. She would have to move in with her parents. No! She would not turn into the girl off of "Drop Dead Fred" She would get an appartment in Philly....yea.

She walked home and turned on her lap top. She looked at her fridge and sighed. She had to watch what she ate until she knew that she had a place. No eating out and no extras until she had a place and a job. She had missed New York, but she definately didn't miss the people there.

Philly, she didn't want to move into Philly. They were known for their high murder rate. She didn't want to be one of those people. She had never living in Philly only in the outskirts. She lived in Downingtown, Coatseville, and westchester. She didn't want to move into the city. She could barely stand the people in Coatseville.

Not that she didn't like the city she had grown up in, she just didn't like how people acted. Every person thougght they were black, even if they were the whitest white person in the world. She wasn't racest. Her best friend was black. But her best friend acted like a civil person, speaking like she was civil, not like she was ghetto, or from the hood. She definately didn't act like she would pick up a gun and shoot your head off....or beat you up in a back ally way with a switch blade. She sighed looking back at her laptop and searched for an appartment.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Moving

Heather was standing in her brand new appertment she had spent all night trying to find. No one needed a relatist when the appartments are being rented out by the owners. It was monday and Heather was stressing over getting a new job.

Shannon had called yesterday and Heather told him the whole story. He said he was going to see "What he could do." Heather had no clue what that ment but she waited patiently for his phone call. Her family helped her move and her uncle gave her some money until she got her feet back on the ground.

Heather sat on her couch that had just been put in the appartment. Her phone rang. Heather picked up her phone and saw a picture of Shannon sitting at a diner table with straws up his nose and making a funny face. She laughed and pushed the green button on her phone.

"Hey Shannon." Heather said and Shannon went into speaking without even saying hi.

"Heather would you, like to open your own shop?" Heather's heart skipped at the idea she had always dreamed of opening her own shop.

"I've always wanted to open my own hop yes, but I don't have the money now." Shannon laughed and said,

"I landed in Philly, where is your appartment. I want to see your face when I tell you this." Heather told him where she lived and he was in a cab within minutes. Heather sat on her couch and waited for Shannon to get there. While she was waiting her phone rang again. It was her ex co-worker Marrietta.

"Heather I just heard!"

"Yeah, I'm living in Philly now, I couldn't afford an appartment in between the time it would take me to find another job." Marrietta gasped.

"Why were you fired?" Heather sighed heavily.

"Because I was thinking too much and the head designer didn't like me doing that, she was just mad because my addition to the outfit I gave to Seshama gigurashu was better."

"Seshama Higurashu! The one who won best actress and best scream in her first movie?" Heather laughed.

"Yea, she is my best friend and I addedd something I knew she would like and she flipped out. Oh well, I didn't like her designs anyway, to much glam and not enough wham." Both girls laughed and Heather heard a knock at her door. "Oh, that must be Shannon. Hey if I ever open my own shop do you want to be my assistent designer?" Heather asked walking to the door. She opened it and recieved a warm hug from Shannon, she amiled and returned the hug.

"Of coarse!" Marrietta replied and they both hung up with quick goodbyes. Heather turned to Shannon and smiled.

"Her, now, what did you need to say?" Shannon sat down at the table and sat down some papers.

"Go get all your design books, sketches, clippings, noted, assignments, everything." Heather raised an eyebrow but did as she was told.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Mystical Moon

Heather came back in the room holding a box. She pulled everything out of it and put it on the table.

"Ok, how many lines do you have finished?" Shannon asked reaching for one. Heather counted the sketch books and opened her most recent one.

"Three, almost four..." She opened a small note book and said, "A couple of shoes, and purses and...that's it..." Heather grabbed another notebook and showed him the handbags. Shannon nodded.

"How would you like to open your own shop, in North Carolina?" Heather looked to him.

"I wouldn't mind moving to the south."" Heather started sketching in the notebook and sighed. "but, I don't know anyone down there, so how would I find a shop, or a house?" Shannon had a smirk grow on his face.

"First what would you name it?" Shannon asked fiddling with the papers in his hand. Heather didn't even think about it.

"Mystical Moon." Shannon nodded.

"Do you know what you need to do to run a design industry?" He asked and Heather shook her head.

"I know how to run a shop, but not a whole industry. I could work my way up there." Shannon nodded and handed Heather settlement papers. "What is this?" She aked picking up the papers. She read the papers quickly. "I can't afford this." Shannon took out his wallet and laid the down payment on the table. Heatther stared at the money and watched as he laid down extra money to make the shop look like a shop and not just an empty room.

"What do you want to do with the shop?" Heather couldn't speak. She had never seen that much money put down on a table before. "Heather? She reached out and gathered the money in her hands. Realization hit her like a brick to the back of the head.

"I still don't have a place to live, and I can't just take your money." Shannon laughed and said,

"You can work at the gas chamber until Mystical Moon opens. Then you can slowly pay me back. The house situation, I was kinda hoping you would want to move in with me. It gets kinda boreing in my house." Heather looked at him and laughed. Shannon's face hardened.

"You like me that much that you want me to move in with you?" She asked once she had calmed herself down. "What ever happened to dating?" Shannon looked away and Heather laughed again. Once she whipped the tears from her eyes she put a hand on his arm. "Of coarse I'll move in with you." Shannon looked back and smiled.

"Well start packing, tomorrow at ECW, I have a match, we can design the layout of the shop." Heather smiled and hugged him tightl, she swore she felt him kiss the top of her head, and it made butterflies flutter around her stomach.

"Thank you!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: ECW

Shannon picked up Heather at her appartment, which was once again packed and ready to be moved. She had told her whole family where she was moving and they of coarse were worried. Heather had never been to an actual wrestling event before so this was a whole new experience for her. She had to keep herself out of sight though, C.M. would be there and she didn't want to be caught by him. Shannon parked and jumped out.

"I just need to get ready my match is the second in." Heather nodded and took the offered hand. They both walked into the building holding hands. Heather hated having to dodge camera's. She wore one of her own designs; a white t-shirt that said in gold "The one and only girl for him." with an arrow pointing to her right where Shannon was standing. Shannon went and got changed. When he appeared again he was wearing a purple and silver pair of bell bottom, low cut pants with 2BME showing on the sides and a black muscle shirt. Heather walked up to him and he gave her a hug. She smiled brightly against his chest and hugged him back. She loved this feeling of protection. She was standing in the arms of her new boyfriend who had given her a great escape. Shannon kissed the top of her head but just soft enough so she wouldn't feel it. He let go and pointed to his locker room. Heather walked inside and sat down at the table after locking the door. She watched the TV screwen and heard music blare. Shannon appeared wearing dark makeup and his mohawk freshl gelled. Heather hugged her knees to her chest and smiled. Shannon didn't win the match, he had been knocked out cold for the few seconds it tookt o have a count out. Heather sat up and watched as they took Shannon off the ring and backstage. A few minutes later there was a kock on the door.

"Shannon!" Yelled a male voice. "Come answer this door Moore!" Heather jumped when the man started banging on it. She stood and made her way over to the bathroom, but on her way there she tripped over Shannon's bad and caused a chain reaction of chrashing sounds. Heather put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Why am I such a clitz?" She worked on cleaning up the mess while the man continued to yell.

"Moore! I know your in there!" Heather finally cleaned everything up and was in the bathroom just in time to hear the man say.

"Moore...why...who is in your locker room?" She shut the door and turned on the water in the shower. Shannon opened the door and stepped in. The man yelling at him from the doorway. Heather looked in the mirror and saw C.M. Punk. She quickly closed the bathroom door and heard him say,

"Who is in the bathroom?"

"My girlfriend." Shannon replied softly. C.M. laughed and walked to the door. Heather looked around and jumped in the shower to not be seen. Shannon ran after Punk but Punk had already opened the door. Heather did the only thing she could think of to get him out...scream. Punk quickly shut the door and was met with Shannon's fist in his face. A few of the Diva's had heard Heather's scream and were in the room now.

"When I say my girlfriend is in there listen to me man!" Seshama was among those Divas that came in. She walked over to Punk before he punched Shannon back. Heather heard her speak and heard her and Punk leave. Shannon opened the bathroom door and saw Heather trying to wring out her hair. He smiled and leaned on the door frame. Heather turned around and said,

"Don't just stand there, get me one of your spare shirts! This one is white!" Shannon smirked and said,

"Oh, I know believe me." Heather threw water from her shirt at him and he went to go get this shirt.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: Organized

Shannon returned with a large black shirt. Heather pushed him out of the room and changed her shirt. Her pants weren't all that wet so she didn't change them. She stepped out of the room and was embraced by Shannon.

"Your hair is pretty when it is wet." Heather giggled and sat down at the table. Shannon sat at the table and laid out a floor plan. "This is the floor plan of your shop." Heather quickly wrote down wall colors and floor colors.

"Is there a shop beside it open for rent?" She asked as she wrote down ideas on the side. Shannon shook his head.

"No, but, the Gas Chamber is right next to it on the left side. The other side is a matress store, real small, doesn't get much business." Heather thought for a moment.

"So I could probably get the shop if I offered enough money..." Heather flipped open her notebook and wrote down cafe. Shannon smiled and reached across the table to hold her hand. HE loved her business woman mode. He loved her business woman mode. He had only seen it once before, but he thought it was awesome. Heather smiled to him and said, "You are so cute when your hair is down." Heather was glad they were together, though she didn't want to move too quickly. She knew moving in with him would probably change that, because moving in with someone means more time spent together. More time spent together means a faster relationship, more love, and perhaps the "creation" of it. Shannon watched Heather finish writing her noted. She yawned and Shannon was standing.

"I should get you back to your appartment." Heather laughed and stood.

"Yea for one last night I think."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two: Healing

Shannon was limping all the way up to Heather's appartment.

"Waste of money, the tennate probably wont give me the money back either." Shannon laughed and gave Heather a hug.

"Maybe not but you'll make a lot of money, now that you have me." Heather laughed and said,

"Why don't you come in? I can see what you did to that leg of yours." Heather opened her door and waved him inside. Half of her things were already gone. Her kitchen appliences, love seat, boxes, and T.V. were already gone. Shannon sat at the table and Heather sat in front of him. She reached for his leg and sat it on her leg.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked rolling his pant leg up.

"My knee, that fall from the ring messed me up real bad." Heather nodded and bent his leg. Shannon didn't wince but when she moved his bottom let to the right and left he cried out in pain. Heather nodded to herself and stood.

"I know just the thing to do." Heather left the room and made her way over to a small box that was labled H-meds. She quickly fumbled through the box and closed it. She walked over with an ace bandage and a black bottle. Shannon eyed the bottle before Heather soaked a cloth in the slightly yellow liquid. "It is an herbal pain releiver, the bandage is so you don't move your knee any way your not sapposed to." Heather laid the cloth over Shannon's knee. He winced at how cold it was and a slight tingling went though his skin. Slowly he began to feel the muscles that were contracting around his knee losen and the pain was gone. Shannon looked to Heather in disbelief.

"How did you do that?" Heather laughed softly and said,

"The cold made your pours open up which when your pours open up there is a way for the other herbs get under your skin, it soothed the muscles and numbed them, when your body thinks that there isn't anything wrong than the muscles arn't tightening around the wound, thus the pain is gone." Shannon smiled to her.

"You are a miracle."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three: Moving in Part 1

Heather carried her last box to Shannon's rental moving van. Shannon closed the back and off went the movers. Shannon took Heather's hand and led her to his rental car so that they could get to the airport. Heather's face turned white as soon as she saw the airport. Shannon looked at her and said,

"What's wrong?"

"We arn't taking the train?" Shannon smiled to her.

"Well no, I wasn't going to, Plus I already had my ticket I just had to buy you one."

"Oh, alright."

"Your not afraid of flying are you?" Heather laughed nervously.

"Terrified." Shannon looked to Heather with worry.

"Will you be ok?" Heather nodded and said,

"As soon as we are in the air." Shannon gave the keys to the rental car service and grabbed his bags. Heather had packed herself a suitcasebecause her things would be at Shannon's house. Once on the place Heather put her ipod on and closed her eyes. Everyone around her watched her knuckles turn white from her gripping her seat. Shannon pulled her into his arms and felt her tense when the engines roared. Heather held her breath as the plane headed toward the run way. Shannon watched out the window and held Heather who was shivering. He reached up and closed the air duct and rubbed his arm along hers. She wasn't shivering because it was cold, but out of fear, but never the less it did sooth her. She yawned and fall asleep in his arms. Shannon looked down to Heather and smiled, it made him happy to know that she trusted him. The plane ride took two hours, not long, but Shannon decided to not wake Heather until they swere on the ground. Heather stepped out of the Hummer and gazed at the house in awe. The white house had wonderful yard work. The land was a good size and great for a nice day for meditating and drawing. Shannon went to the door and a small puppy raced toward it. He was yip yapping and his tail was wagging a mile a minute. Heather smiled brightly and the puppy sniffed her hand.

"Aw a Puppy!" Shannon picked Oz up and he licked his face lovingly.

"This is Oz" Heather pet him between his ears and he licked her hand,

"So cute! How old is he?"

"About three months." Heather picked up her things and said,

"Ok where will my room be?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twentyfour: Moving in part two

Shannon walked Heather to her room. It was one room down from the bathroom. Shannon's room was on the otherside. He told her that casually not trying to seem pushy, he just wanted her to know because of referance. Shannon left her in her room so she could unpack. At the moment the room was just a room for hanging out and junk around the house. Heather sat her things on the table and sat on the couch. She wanted to change the room into a design studio. That would have to wait until she got her things. She stood and walked out of the "bedroom". She first walked downstairs and then upstairs. She found him walking out of the shower. He had pants on and he was drying his hair.

"Yes Heather?" She blushed at the sight of his shirtless chest.

" Tomorrow can we paint the walls of the room? also do you have another room to put the furniture in, because I don't need that couch or table." Shannon smiled.

"Yea, though you will need to help me move them. What type of color were you thinking of?" Heather smiled brightly and thought for a moment.

"I never had a toom with neon green walls." Shannon nodded putting on a t-shirt and a hoodie.

"Alright then, let's go to the home depot. We can get it there and we should get a new carpet too, that used to be Oz's house training room. I will have to put new carpet in for you." Heather laughed and smiled in Shannon's direction.

"I can help put the carpet in too, I know how to put one in. It isn't that hard. Not as hard as putting in a hard wood floor is." Shannon raised an eyebrow.

"Artistic and knows her way around redecorating." Heather giggled.

"I was also thinking about lights in the corners of the ceiling. If we are going to home depot I can get some wiring and lights." Shannon looked at Heather in confusion. "Oh yea, do you have tools? wait, of coarse you do, your a man!" Shannon watched as Heather grabbed the keys off of the key rack and tossed them to him. She was already walking out the door when Shannon finally got to following.

"Alright wonder woman."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twentyfive: Moing in Part three

Shannon parked the Hummer H2 outside the Home Depot. Heather jumped out and looked around. This new state was so foriegn to her. She had been born in the south, grown up in the south, but not this far south. She grew up in the redneck area of Delaware, as south as it gets so close to PA. Heather ran into the Home Depot and looked toward the high ceiling. Paints and flooring were on oposite sides of this building.

"Ok, I want the walls to be neon green and the carpet to be black. I want to do something special with the paint though." She stood there at the entrance for a moment.

"What do you want to do?" Shannon asked waiting for her to keep walking.

"Silver and white splotches." She started walking toward the carpet isle Shannon following close behind. "I hope they have black carpet." Shannon's phone rang and Heather stopped to wait for him to pick it up.

"Hello?" Matt and Jeff were on the other line.

"Yo Man Where are you?" Matt said throught the phone.

"At the home depot."

"We are waiting for you at your house." Heather heard Shannon say to just wait for him inside the house and that he will be home soon.

"Shannon I need measurements of the room." He nodded and told Matt to measure the room while Heather was picking out the carpet she wanted. She finally decided on a fuzzy soft carpet that was all black. Matt called back and told them the width and the length of the room and off the went. The carpet would be there in three dats. That gave Heather and Shannon three days to paint. The green was hard to find but not as heard to find as the silver. Heather finally found it but wasn't happy with the man who mixed the paint. He was very rude and didn't even care that a very muscular man was with her.

"Damn northerner go back to your own damn state." He said in his gruff voice.

"Excuse me?" Heather said clearly offended by his request.

"I said, go back to your own damn state bitch, no one wants you Northerners here to spread your livin' large life style." Heather took a step back her eyebrows knitted together.

"Just make my paint. I didn't ask for your opinion." Shannon drew her to his side.

"Calm down, some people here just don't like how the south is turning. Some people down here are very racist." He said as the man began to mix the paint together. He gave Shannon a dark look.

"Damn traitors." He murmered but Shannon decided to ignore the comment. The man handed the paint to them and as soon as they were out of sight Heather popped the top off the paint cans and checked each color. Each was correct but Shannon reported his behavior and the two left the Home Depot to head back to the house.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twentysix: Moving in Part Four

Heather walked with Shannon through the garage and to the stairs so that they could pull out the furniture to another room. When they walked into the living room Heather was laughing at something funny Shannon had said.

"It's the girl from the club!" Matt yelled pointing in disbeliefe.

"Woah! It is, Shannon you brought her with you?" Shannon looked to Heather.

"She is moving in with me, she lost her job in New York and had to give up her appartment, so I invited her to stay with me, we are going to work on her shop that she is going to open near the Gas Chamber Ink." Matt looked at Heather and smiled to her. She smiled back though her mind was swimming with distrust. Shannon had told her about all the times he had just left Jeff or Shannon out to dry, so she didn't want to even touch that subject. Jeff walked over once he saw the paint and took it from her.

"Painting a room?" He asked, he fell in love with Heather's great artistic sense the moment she told him about her likes and dislikes, some of her peices, and her skill with art. Abstract wasn't quite Heather's thing but she loved designs and also Heff's artwork.

"Yea neon green with white and silver splatters." She said holding onto Shannon's hand as they walked up the steps.

"Sounds great, you'll love it here in North Cacalaci. Not to lively bit the city is only a few miles down the road, great night life." Heather smiled and looked out the large window toward the yard. She loved the space and wide open land.

"We gotta plot o' land down in Delaward, nice bit if yall ask me, nice feild secluded by th' woods surroundin' th' house right down by th' Delaware river" Heather covered her mouth. Her southern accent had kicked in. Having grown up in both the north and the south she switched between them rather easily. Jeff stared at Heather as did Shannon. Neither had hear her before this. "I'm sorry yall I switch b'tween accent because I was born on th' boarder line b'tween th' North n' the' south." Her accent hadn't gone away but she could tell one thing now. It wouldn't. Shannon and Jeff laughed Matt took it slightly offensive. Heather blushed and picked up a lamp to move it to the other room. Shannon took the lamp, placed it on the floor and hugged her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twentyseven: Moving in part five

The painting had begun. First they had to put the green paint on the walls. The green didn't take long. Though painting the whole room and the ceiling took a little time. Once the green paint was on the walls they took a break to let the paint dry. Both went downstairs and sat in the livingroom. Shannon turned on the TV and Heather leaned on the edge of the couch. The perfect image of on the edge of her seat. She didn't want to sit down. She wanted to get to the fun part of the painting process. So here they were sitting on the couch. Shannon would steel glances at her from across the couch as she would switch positions. He loved the way her body moved. Like a snake ready to strike. He just wanted to touch her, to see just how flexible that body was. Heather smiled at Shannon when she looked over.

"Like what you see?" She asked turning this way and that. He smiled and chuckled at her. Yes he liked what he saw, and the way she was moving didn't help at all.

"Your beautiful." Heather heard him say as she walked to the kitchen. She got herself a drink.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked pokeing her head out from behind the wall.

"A beer is fine." He saw her face make a frown and she went back into the kitchen. 'Why did she frown?' Shannon wondered as he continued to watch television. Heather came out with a beer and a soda and sat down on the couch. Shannon Thanked her with a kiss and started to drink the beer, the cap already off of the bottle. Heather opened her can of soda. The soda making a hissing sound and a crack. Shannon could hear the bubbles fizzing around in the can and in her mouth as she drank. She leaned forward and placed the can on the coffee table. Thinking of coffee made Shannon think he should have asked for that, but it was too late in the day to have coffee. Shannon ran a hand through his hair as a groan escaped his lips from watching Heather. His eyes bulged and he looked away before Heather looked at him.

"Is something wrong Shannon?" Heather asked and moved closer to him.

"No, just thinking about how much work I have to do this week." He lied feeling her come closer to him. Was she doing this on purpose? Shannon leaned back in the couch.

"Well what is everything that you have to do, maybe I can help." She sat back against the couch and leaned on his shoulder.

'You could help alright.' Shannon thought running his hand over her arm. "No there isn't anything you could help me with. Just a whole bunch of stuff at the Gas Chamber." His inner voice was screaming at him. His mini mind begging him to do it this one favor and tell her that he needed her then and there. Too bad his logical mind was stronger than the other two voices. He knew he couldn't do that. He shouldn't do that. They have only been dating for a month at most, he couldn't ask her to have sex with him yet. Even though he wanted to have sex with her, he wouldn't ask. Maybe in a month or two. He hasn't even made out with her yet. Sure little pecks here and there, but he hasn't fully made out with her yet.

Shannon couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up and grabbed Heather by the wrist. "Come on." He said pulling her toward the bedroom. Heather giggled.

"Where are we going?" She asked catching herself before she fell.

"We are going to go finish this room." Shannon entered the room and grabbed a bucket of paint. Heather grabbed another and a brush.

"Ok, and I thought that I was impatient to get started." Heather flung her hand and the paint splattered across the wall. The tarps catching the extra paint. Heather flung the paint again and again. Flinging the paint a little too far one time she turned around to see Shannon covered in silver paint. It was in his hair and all over his clothes and face. Heather looked at him and put her hand over her mouth. Shannon wiped his own and took the white paint and a brush and flung it at her. Heather gasped and flinched when the paint hit her face. Shannon smirked and Jeff and Matt watched as Heather flung more paint at him. She raised her arm above her head like she was fencing with a wide smile. She flung the brush in a swing and paint splattered on Shannon. Shannon flung more paint at her. Jeff and Matt made a point to close the door to the room and leave to avoid getting paint all over themselves.

Both Shannon and Heather had picked up the bucket of paint and threw the rest of the paint that remained on each other. Shannon caught the paint brush Heather had almost thrown at him and pulled her to him. Their faces were completely covered in paint. Heather was laughing. Shannon smiled at her bright white face and kissed her. Heather was so stunned that she didn't kiss him back until the end of the kiss. Both felt the static shock when Shannon's tounge traced her lips. Before he pulled completely away he kissed her softly three more times. Heather looked up to Shannon.

"I'm going to go kiss the wall in your room." Shannon raised an eyebrow and watched her run out of the room. She planted her lips right on the wall. That mark, marked their first kiss. She ran back to the room and saw Shannon's kiss mark on her own wall right above where she said she was going to put her bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight: Surprises Continue

Heather sat in her room waiting for Shannon to come home from Matt's house. He didn't have to go to work until august, so he had a lot of time to take up. Settlement had gone and was over with by tomorrow then Heather could start working on her own shop. Shannon was supposed to come home and take her to the Gas Chamber so she could work for a little while, then she would come home and work on her designs. Heather liked working with the guys and Mandy at the Gas Chamber. Shane was one of the best tattoo artists she had ever met in her life. Mandy was great to hang out with. She and Heather could always talk about girl things. Mandy even said that she was glad there was another girl in the shop.

Shannon walked through the door and Heather grabbed her bag. She threw Shannon an apple and a towel and walked out the door. Shannon caught both and followed after her. Shannon put the fresh towel in the back of his Hummer.

"You're catching onto this life style quickly." Heather buckled up and laughed.

"Good." Shannon smiled and turned on the Hummer. He turned around putting his arm on the back of Heather's seat and backed up out of the drive way. The Hummer made a soft whirring sound as they drove down the highway toward the Gas Chamber. The music from the CD vibrating through it. Heather had turned up the bass and leaned back. Heather was always one for the bass and treble. Shannon could see her relax as the sound shot through her body. It was like lulling a baby to sleep. Shannon pulled into the parking lot of the Gas Chamber and helped Heather out of the Hummer.

Once inside the Gas Chamber a girl immediately squealed and Shannon was swamped by three girls. Heather signed and watched a man get a tattoo. Heather had a great fear of needles but she could watch people get tattoos. It was like a coloring book on skin. She didn't distract Shane because he was doing words at the moment. Once Shannon was finished with signing things, and taking pictures, he walked over to Heather and kissed her. Shane smiled and continued to do the tattoo on the man's arm. Shannon sat down beside Heather and she laid her head on his lap. The three girls looked longingly at the scene.

"I hate when people stare I wish they wouldn't." Shannon chuckled at her comment as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I don't know maybe it is because you are with the sexiest man on Earth." Shane snorted with laughter but kept serious. Heather smiled and rubbed her nose against Shannon's stomach. He smiled and ran his thumb over her cheek and whispered, "Your gonna make me have to take a little trip to the bathroom if you don't stop." Heather giggled and stopped.

Shannon laid his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. Heather sat up and walked over to the door as a newbie got a tattoo. She cried out as the needle hit her skin. Heather stood outside and breathed. Once she heard her stop yelling she walked back in the shop. Shannon was now sitting at the register talking with one of the girls.

"All these are my own design, but the tribal tattoo is Shane's he thought it up." Heather looked at the new earrings they had got in. She happily picked up a pair and looked at them in the mirror. The silver moons made her skin a bit more tan looking. The girl got nervous seeing Heather and Heather walked to Shane.

"Shane, how do you think these look?" She held up the earrings.

"I think you should let me do moons on your back, because you're always buying moons, half our moon earrings went to you. You are one lucky lady because Shannon loves you." Heather blushed and took out some money. She gave the money to Shannon and put the earrings in her ears.

Shannon and Heather later went back to the house. Shannon walked her up stairs.

"I have a surprise for you." Heather giggled.

"What? She asked as he stepped behind her and covered her eyes with his bandana. He placed his hands on her hips and walked her down the hall. She was stopped and Shannon left her side. After a few seconds she could feel him return to her. His hands went behind her head and he removed the bandana. Heather opened her eyes and gasped.

In the room was her most recent designs tacked up in front of a long large table for her to stitch things u[p and to cut out fabrics. A brand new sewing machine was at another table and last but not least a professional loom stood on the other side of the room. The room was green with gold fish net around the walls. Heather looked to the ceiling and there was a black with silver speckles. Along with the silver speckles was glow in the dark stars and the moon. In the corner of the room was a bright yellow light like the sun.

Heather turned around and hugged Shannon tightly. Afterwards she grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips. He gladly kissed her back.

"That's not all." He said and started to walk her out of the room and down the hall.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine: He is Wonderful

Shannon covered Heather's eyes again and walked her outside. Once he uncovered her eyes she looked around and then down to see a black wolf pup curled up in a ball in a basket inside of a small cage. Heather kneeled down with a pleasant smile, not to big, but not too small to show off her happiness and put her hand on the cage. The pup's eyes opened and looked to Heather who had lain down on the grass to get level with him. The pup took cautious steps to Heather who cooed softly to the pup. It took the pup five whole minutes to actually get to sniff her nose. Heather waited patiently while the pup sniffed. Shannon watched from where he stood beside Heather. The pup's tail wagged softly behind him and he licked her nose. Heather reached slowly and picked him up out of the cage and held him in her arms. The pup continued to lick her nose and yip yap at her. Shannon scratched behind his ears and laughed.

"What are you going to name him?" He asked as Heather kissed the top of the pup's head.

"Honor, but I am going to spell it H O N N O R kinda like your name, since you got him for me." Shannon smiled and held Heather in his arms.

"Sounds perfect." Oz walked out of the house and saw the pup. The two got along well and had an understanding between each other. All in all Wednesday July 21st went well for everyone.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: What to do?

Heather stood in her design room waiting for Jeff to come up. He said he wanted to talk with her privately and now she stood. She didn't know what he wanted but she still waited. Jeff with his green, blue, and yellow hair stepped into the room.

"Do you like it?" Heather raised an eyebrow at him.

"You did my room?" Jeff smiled and pointed to the woodwork right next to the door. There in white pearl colored paint was Jeff's signature. Heather smiled and hugged Jeff.

"Now I need you to do me a favor." He said as he let her go. Heather looked up at Jeff.

"Go ahead." She said waiting for Jeff to tell her what he needed. Jeff sat at the stitching table.

"Matt, Andrew, Shane, Kirby, The Zombie, and I are going to throw Shannon a surprise party; you're his girlfriend so we wanted to know if you could get him out of the house while we decorated." Heather thought for a moment and smiled nodding.

"I know just what to do." Jeff left Heather to her own thoughts. Heather really didn't know what to do but she had to figure something out. Just then Shannon walked in and picked her up.

"So, what did Jeff want?" He asked burring his face in her hair.

"Jeff just wanted to interrogate me." She said going on before Shannon could say something. "He wanted to know if I truly loved you." Shannon looked down at her.

"And what did you say?" Heather laughed.

"I said no! Oh Goddess Shannon of coarse I said yes!" Heather then kissed Shannon to reassure him. "I love you Shannon Brian Moore, how could I not?" Shannon kissed her back and smiled down at her.

"I love you too Heather." Heather yawned up at him and he walked her to her bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One: Silent as a Shadow

Heather woke up too early in the morning to actually go out to the kitchen and make some breakfast, but she knew something woke her. She stayed still as she listened around the room. The room was silent accept for her breathing as the sound of fabrics brushing together. She slowly reached across her bed to get her bottle of root beer which just so happened to be glass.

Her hand got so far as a foot away from her when it hit a solid warm object, another person. She waited silently to see if the person would wake up and when the person failed to wake up or show to her they noticed her small tap she reached the other way and hit another body. She closed her eyes and waited. This body moved and wrapped their arms around her. Heather sighed and clapped twice which caused the lights to come on. Heather knew that gray ink anywhere. But who was on her other side?

She looked and got a face full of saliva as Oz licked her face. Heather squealed which finally woke Shannon.

"Oz off my bed!" Shannon sat up and slipped off her bed as well. "You, what were you doing in my bed?" Heather asked Shannon who was sputtering over himself. Heather smiled after a while and patted her bed. "Come on, but Oz stays off the bed." Shannon slipped back into the bed and Heather lay on his chest.

Honnor whimpered from the corner of the room and Oz took care of the scared pup. Heather heard Shannon clap twice and the lights went of. Shannon wrapped his arms around Heather's waist and pulled her close to him. Heather secured herself in the side of Shannon's body.

"I'll make breakfast in a few hours." Shannon smiled with delight and kissed her on the back of her neck.

"Alright."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two: Happy Birthday Babe

Heather woke up on July 27th ready to get Shannon out of the house until 5:00. It was now 7:00 in the morning. She hopped out of bed and ran into Shannon's bedroom. She was wearing his favorite pajamas. It was a gray tank top and Gray booty shorts. She ran from the door to the bed and on top of Shannon. He woke with a start and Heather wrapped her arms around Shannon so he wouldn't throw her off.

"Shanny!" Shannon calmed down as soon as he heard her voice. He moved her from his chest and smiled brightly.

"Happy Birthday Shanny!" He kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Thank you sexy." She laughed softly and kissed him back. They sat in silence for a while. Cars were driving past, his neighbors going to work. Shannon had taken off for the summer and was glad he did, now he could focus on his relationship with Heather for a while. He watched Heather's chest rise and fall as she breathed deeply.

"I have a whole day planned out for us!" She mused happy she had actually found stuff to do. Heather was delighted to see his willingness to do what she had planned.

"Great, we should invite Jeff and Matt sometime to come over today." Heather nodded.

"Yea! But for now I am going to treat you to breakfast and lunch." Shannon kissed her softly and rolled over on top of her. She kissed him back.

"And later tonight I'll treat you to another thing." Shannon grinded his hips against Heather's and stood from the bed.

"You're a tease you know that?" He said reaching for his shirt that was on the chair.

"I'm a Leo it's my profession." She stopped Shannon from putting his shirt on by placing her hands on his bare chest and kissed her way up to his mouth. He smiled down at her, a grey storm hovering over her. His short blond and black hair fell to his ears, which parted in five places as Heather's fingers ran through the soft strands.

"I need to put my shirt on Heather." Heather let go and moved to sit on the bed. Shannon put on his shirt and picked up Heather and put her on his shoulders. She smiled brightly as Shannon walked them into the kitchen. He sat on the bar stool. Heather looked down to Shannon's perfectly chiseled body and stared. She couldn't even think of any reason why a man so good looking as Shannon wasn't 100% conceded. He had every right to be. He had a wonderful body, a perfect chest, toned ass, his hair was soft to the touch; like touching a kitten's fur. He has a cute little nose, peach pink lips just begging to be kissed, and oh god…his eyes. His eyes got to her every time catching her in an everlasting stare that she could never break herself from.

He caught her staring every time and this time was no different.

"Heather, hello, sweetheart. You know your cute when you stare but the not blinking is a little scary." Heather blinked once then three times in a row to make the burning stop.

"Sorry babe, I was just thinking, I didn't mean to stare." She mused getting off of the counter and walking to the fridge. Shannon watched leaning against the counter a smirk plastered across his face.

"So what's for breakfast baby?" He asked watching Heather rummaging through the contents of the fridge.

"All your favorites; waffles, aggs, bacon, sausage, scrapple, toast, orange juice, and a cup of coffee, creamer and two table spoons of sugar." Shannon smiled as she took out the waffle maker, four pans, the coffee grinds, the coffee maker, and several plates. Heather took out all the food and turned on all of the burners. She turned the oven on warm for later. She reminded him of his mother when she was in the kitchen, quick, calm, cool, collected, like she was in a world all her own. Heather turned on the coffee pot and started making breakfast.

"So where are you planning to take me for my birthday?" Shannon asked his mind wondering to tonight when he would be getting the ultimate birthday present.

"Around, you don't have to worry about it." She ran around the kitchen flipping, mixing, and pouring. "I invited Matt and Jeff over later on, just to hang out." Shannon nodded his approval and sipped at the coffee Heather had just sat in front of him.

"Sounds all right to me baby, I'm sure I'll have fun, what ever we are doing." Heather put the toast in the toaster and flipped the bacon.

"Trust me you'll love today." The breakfast was made to perfection, well, in Shannon's eyes anyway. Heather thought that they could have been better.

"Well what are you going to do for your birthday? I can buy you a train ticket back to Philly to see your family." Heather looked down to Oz who was pushing Honnor out of the way. Heather shared her bacon with her pup and gave Oz a piece of her waffle.

"I don't want to see my family. They wouldn't care anyway. My own mother, the one who preaches about how I caused her a big scar because I was a c-section, forgets my birthday. I would go to my house only to be depressed because no one gives a fuck. I'm looking forward to spending my birthday with you, it will be the first birthday that I havn't cried on since I was eleven." Shannon looked at the sad look that was on her face. Shannon knew very little about Heather's past, but he had a feeling that he needed to find out more, and he wasn't liking the sounds of her past so far. "But, that isn't the important thing, I want to stay here with you." Heather smiled and sipped her tea. Shannon smiled back, but his mind continued to wander. Heather continued to eat and watched Shannon, for a moment an awkward silence stretched between the two.

"Alright, we will just have to figure out something to do for your birthday, miss Twenty Three year old." Shannon smiled and took another bite.

"Soon to be, you're the twenty four year old today, we need to celebrate your birthday first before mine." Shannon reached across the dining room table to hold her hand. She looked up at him and he rubbed his thumb along her hand and continued to eat. She continued to eat as well as she watched trough her lashes to see what he was doing.

"So I was wondering, when is Matt, and Jeff leaving?" He asked. This brought a smirk to her face.

"I don't know, I'm sure if you just can't wait any longer you could just kick them out. It's your house." Heather laughed to herself, little did Shannon know that his house was going to be taken over by all of his friends. Shannon chuckled, his bright white teeth flashing into his beautiful smile.

"Yea, I could always do that. But that would be mean, because you took the time to think of me spending time with my friends. He finished eating and sat back, after squeezing her hand softly. He picked up his coffee mug and Heather poured him some more and fixed the coffee just right.

"Thanks Shanny, I try. As long as your happy I'm happy." Heather sat back down and poked around at what was left over on her plate. Shannon watched her do this weird act, one she never does. "Let's go sweets we have a long day ahead of us." Heather picked up Honnor and put him in his pen. The pup whimpered before Heather patted his head and gave him his breakfast, chopped up rabbit, guts and all. The pup ate greedily and she smiled proudly down at the small pup. Honnor licked her hand when she offered it. She left the pup to his food and pat Oz goodbye. She grabbed the keys out of Shannon's back pocket and smiled to herself when she felt his nice toned ass. Good things come to those who wait and this is a great thing.

Heather really could say that she loved this man. Millions of girls around the world love this one man for his appearance, not his soul, or personality. The fun loving, caring, adoring, funny, vengeful, hard working man she had grown to see in the past two almost three months. The man who can't stand to see a friend hurt or a female friend cry, the Shannon Moore who is always calling home to make sure that his mother doesn't need something. She had the chance all those other girls wanted just because she got lucky and tan into the guy at a New York City mall outside of Spencers. Who knew fate could be so kind?

Fate can be cruel most of the time. Like to that 14 year old molested teenager down the street who is beaten by her boyfriend and her friends use her for drugs because her mom is a prostitute. But fate had been cruel long enough and in one act of kindness, gave one out of many another chance. But luck is only half of all of this, there was another plan for later, more in the future to be unfolded. That is what she lived by. Both ran to the car and drove off to their first destination.

Jeff, Matt, the bullet, The Zombie, Jimbo fox, Krazy K, Beth, Carley, and Allan all came over to Shannon's house to decorate. Plus this would be a great time for the guys to play spy on Heather and Shannon's "Private" life. Everyone was sent teams of three to decorate one part of the house; the bullet, Jimbo, and Beth to the living room; The Zombie, Allan and Jeff to the kitchen; and Matt, Krazy K, and Carley to the dining room. It didn't take long for the house to be decorated. They all chilled on Shannon's leather couch for a while until Matt, Krazy K, and Jeff wanted to poke around.

Matt led the search party of three men. They first looked through their best friend's bedroom. Through drawers and cabinets, but all they found were unused condoms and KY Warming lubrication, nothing too interesting. Next they went to Heather's bedroom. The room was the same as when Mat and Jeff had seen it last. Matt went right for the dresser. He went through the top drawer and smiled.

"Jackpot!" He reached into the drawer and pulled out a book, a couple notebooks, covered books, a knife, a couple bells, and small figurines. Jeff reached for one of the figurines and looked at it.

"How interesting Matt, what a Jackpot." Jeff said sarcastically. Matt threw one of the journals at Jeff.

"The journals you dumb ass, and why does she have a knife in her top dresser drawer?" Jeff opened the book.

"They are just charts, and wind patterns, and tide patterns. The wiccan rede…Tarot readings, scrying instructions, this girl practices wicca." Jeff looked further into the book and read the most recent reading.

"She has written down, a death of my past and a promising future, thought there will be several trials I must pass to gain pure happiness. Then she has a dice reading; a fourteen was rolled which means help from a new friend." Matt looked to the book in his brother's hand and looked into the book in his own hand.

"This was started in 2003, 8/3/03

I just came home from Seshama's house, I had to clean the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, and the three bathrooms. I didn't have time to do my summer reading so I'm going to fail my first big test of the year. Janet kidnapped Michael, we don't know where she toom him. Not like Josh would care, stupid, self-centered, son-of-a-bitch. Thank the God and Goddess this is the last year of high school, I wouldn't be able to stand this school any longer. Mike and I are still going strong, but today he proposed to me! It's a beautiful ring. He says we can get married once I'm out of high school. I need to call my Siamese twin Seshama.

Here is one from 2005;

2/14/05

He fucking left me on Valentines day! Admitted he was cheating on me and left me! I fucking HATE Valentines day, never have I ever had a good valentines day and I don't think I ever will.

Then there is one from 2006;

9/12/06

Bonjour! I have just started my first semester here in Paris. This is going to be a great year! I am really looking forward to making a lot of connections to the fashion world. I just hope that when I get home I will find out why I have been having these dreams.

Here is a recent one;

7/10/07

Ok so Jeffrey Nero Hardy is the artist of the friends, he is very interesting. He and I have some very deep discussions, tough he does weed. I'm tired of seeing drugs in my life. I just want to scream! Shannon drink. I don't want him to. He might not understand why, but drugs and alcohol scare me. I am afraid to be around it because addiction is in my blood. I'm also afraid of how people respond to it. I think the only person who really understands me is C.M. Punk. He understands how the life is like to dodge glass bottles, hide under your bed and prey your drunken parent doesn't find you, lay down and pretend your elder brother had thought that he knocked you out with that last slap. I don't know if I want to stay with everyone when they start to get drunk. I don't know how Shannon is after a few drinks. I don't want it around me. Who knows what is going to happen.

Well it seems we have another straight edge friend. How annoying." Matt threw the book at Jeff who was still reading through the other book. "Better be careful Jeff she might jinx you." Matt wiggled his fingers in front of his face. "Maybe a love spell, or a curse to make you lose all your hair!" He continued. Jeff glared at Matt and began to read.

"A brother is going to kill his family and friends. His hatred will rain free on the 15th year of the hurricane twins. You think he is gone forever but he will not be gone until his death. No one will be saved, but you can save those you love through preparation, save them when you are at your altar, create the satchels on the full moon of your 195 womanly cycle. Be ready because you only have one chance." Matt looked at the book in his brother's hand and took it from him. He threw it into the drawer.

"She is a freak!" Jeff looked around the room.

"Shannon knows about this wicca thing." Matt glared at his brother.

"That was creepy shit bro, like exorcist shit or something. How do we know she didn't cast a spell on him?" Jeff looked at Matt.

"You can't say that. She loves him, why would she hurt him?"

"I never said she hurt him I said she cast a love spell on him." Jeff shook his head.

"No, she doesn't seem like the type. She is too nice to do something like that, plus it looks like she writes every spell she does in that book. I don't think she would spell him." Matt grabbed the book and left the room.

"Then we'll look through the whole thing. If we find any records of a love spell we'll tell Shannon." Jeff followed his brother and laughed at Krazy K who came out with green lacy panties and matching bra. The bra was wrapped around his head making him have boobs for eyes and the panties were on his head.

"I liked these best." Krazy K's smile widened as he skipped out to the living room. All the guys cheered and clapped for the show and Jeff watched from the sidelines.

He was worried about his friend. But more worried about what was written down in that book. Jeff never read the last line out loud to Matt, but Heather was suspicious of Matt being the one who was going to kill everyone. Jeff was thinking hard about that one thing. How could Heather think that Matt was the one that would kill, or try to kill everyone? Jeff sighed and went to watch the TV. The guys were running into Shannon's bedroom to see if any of Heather's clothing was in his hamper. (one place they forgot to look.) Jeff shook his head, he had to say that, that ruined his night. That knowledge made his heart sink. He loved his brother, but, to hear that his brother could be plotting to kill everyone was enough to make him sick. He picked up his ceel phone and called Heather.

"Hello." She answered her phone as Shannon sat back from kissing her. Heather struggled to catch her breath as Jeff spoke.

"We are ready." He said smiling at Heather's loss of breath.

"Ok, No problem, alright I'll tell him." She smiled at Shannon who was inspecting his mess of hair. "Alright Jeff, Bye!" Jeff hung up his phone and called out.

"Heather and Shannon are on their way home!" Jeff walked over to the door and opened it as a bunch of people walked in. They had parked down the street so that Shannon wouldn't suspect anything. The flow of people were walking down the street. Jeff just left the door open. This was an open party really, but only friends could bring the random people. Shannon's brother and sister walked in.

"Hey Jeff, long time no see!" Jeff smiled as Shannon's sister Trisha sat down beside him.

"Hey Trisha, thanks for coming, how are the kids?" She accepted a drink from Matt, who had always liked Trisha.

"Fine, just a little worn out, we just got the last box unpacked." Jeff nodded and sipped his beer.

"That's good, it's always nice to be home." Trisha nodded in agreement as Matt sat beside her. Carley walked over and sat on Matt's lap. All that was left was just waiting for Shannon and Heather to get there. Most of the guests were there accept for the people who Jeff and Matt knew were going to be late and they didn't want to risk walking down the street while Shannon was driving down it. It wouldn't be long now. So Matt shut off all the lights accept the front motion light, which Shannon left on until he went to bed, and everyone hid. Some behind the couch, some in the kitchen, Krazy K even hid in the powder room.

Shannon was sitting in his Hummer in the passenger seat. Heather was driving home as she had been since the beginning of the day.

"This was a great day." He began, breathing deep as a wave of calm rushed over him. "First a great breakfast, a bike show, a new motocycle as a gift, Lunch, a movie, a new tattoo which hyou paid for, now I get to go home to a dinner, friends, and later I get my girl." Heather smiled in response to his happiness.

"I know you can't wait for that." Shannon saw Heather's smile fade for a moment then come back. Heather got like that sometimes, but she was normally happy. He silently wondered if she was truly happy. She parked in the garage and he leaned over and kissed her deeply.

"I can wait; if you're not ready…I can wait." He said softly running his hand through her straightened hair. Heather smiled and touched his hand.

"Shannon, what are you talking about?" Shannon raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing baby, nothing. Let's go in."

"yea, I'm sure Jeff and Matt will be here soon."

"Perhaps, but that still leaves us some make out time while dinner is in the oven."

"Of coarse." Heather jumped out of the car and ran around to the other side to meet Shannon's embrace. They kissed again and Shannon adged toward the door. Opening the door behind him he stepped in and into the living room. Flicking on the light all the while not breaking their kiss.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled holding drinks and cheering. Shannon broke the kiss and looked to the group around him.

"Stop sucking face and have a drink." Andrew threw a drink at him and Heather smiled.

"Happy birthday babe." She kissed him one last trime before she walked off to get herself a soda. Shannon went immediately to talking and drinking. Heather walked off to her bedroom and took her tarot cards off her night stand table. She laid out a quick spread thinking the question and then saying it. "Will anyone at the party meet their death tonight?" Back with Shannon he was laughing and having a good time. He didn't notice Heather had withdrawn herself but Jeff did. Jeff excused himself, walking away to find the suddenly anti-social Leo. He found her in her bedroom sitting in front of a deck of cards.

"Hey, why so alone darlin'?" Heather looked up and sighed.

"Someone is going to die tonight while driving home. Give me your heys sexy rainbow boy." Jeff gave her his keys, but only because he hadn't been planning on driving home anyway. Plus he wouldn't want to make Heather worry even more.

"Are you going to com to join the party?"

"Of coarse, I need to take everyones keys."

"Would you have joined the party if you didn't need to do that?" Heather sat there for a moment thinking and sighed.

"Maybe I would Maybe I wouldn't…I don't know what I would have done had I not had to take everyone's keys." She stood and cleaned up her cards. "I'm going to give tarot readings, make some money."

"Shannon give you money though."

"Yea, but in Shannon's back pocket is the keys of a brand new motorcycle. I need to pay off the loan I took out." Well, your going to have to go quickly before everyone is too drunk to pass out money." Heather took her cards and the cloth she wrapped them in and walked out of the room to the living room. Jeff sat down in front of her with his drink.

"How much for a reading?"

"Ten for a celtic cross, twenty for a life spread." She smiled at him as he put twenty dollars on the table. Heather picked up the twenty and put it in a small box of gems she had next to her. Jeff looked to the gems, there was everything from Aventurine to Zircon. She had every gem, all labled and all organized. Heather quickly shuffled the cards and set them out in front of Jeff. "Cut them in three piles Right to left with your left hand. He did so and Heather set the cards out in the appropriate settings.

When Jeff left he was a bit confused but, happy about his spread. The next year seemed promising. The night went by fast. Heather only left her station when she went and took everyone's keys. She returned to her station and saw Matt sitting in front of her cars.

"A life spread. Jeff said your good at your work." Heather watched Matt carefully and laid out the spread. His love life was not promising, family was good, work was going well. Inside of all of the individual spreads there was either ultimate happiness or ultimate sadness. Heather watched Matt walk away before she flipped over the cards for the reader's fan she had laid out. The cards read that there was nothing to be trusted, a rat in their midst. Heather put the cards back together and shuffled them. Shannon sat down beside her and kissed her. Alcohol spilled down his shirt. She smiled and pushed away the red cup in his hand

"You ready for tonight?" He was slurring his words horribly. Heather sighed and kissed his forehead.

"Yea, when your sober."

"I am sober. I don't have that much alcohol in me." Heather smiled and walked away from Shannon.

"Okay." She made her way to the back rooms. She put herself safely away in her design room. Andrew was already in there though. He walked up to her dropping the camera. The expensive piece of equipment hitting the floor. It was still filming and Heather was In full view of the film.

"Get out of my way." He said pushing her away from the door. In his drunken state he couldn't unlock the door and he was angry. "Let me out!" He punched the door. After several failed attempts of trying to get out he turned to her and grabbed her. He hit her in the face and told her again to let him out. Heather tried to get to the door to unlock it but she was dragged back to him again and again. The puched and kicks. Bruising and cuts, were all caught on tape. Finally Heather opened the door when Andrew was searching through Heather's drawer for scissors. She ran out of her design room and into Shannon's room. She locked the door and made sure no one else was in the room. She fell asleep in the bathroom after she grabbed Shannon's pillow and blanket and unlocked the door. That night couldn't have gone any worse. Heather's dreams were filled with her past and the torment she lived through.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: HOLY SHIT THAT WAS A BIG CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER!!!! Ok…yea you know the drill I own nothing accept for Heather…I don't even own Seshama…So yea…Have fun reading this next chapter. Not as long as the last one. Have a good read! Oh update on everything. I am going to be going back into all my stories and revamping them. So if you didn't like any of the stories because they lacked description I am going back now and working on them. Also. I have the new Jeff story up. Goddess bless Jeff, he is in way over his head, and that's pretty high for our lovable high flyer.

Chapter Thirty Three: wounds

Shannon woke up and rubbed his aching head. He ran to the bathroom but Krazy K was already lying on the bathroom floor. Shannon kneeled over the toiler and praised the Porcelain Gods for ten minutes until all the alcohol was out of his system. Standing Shannon splashed water onto his face. Once he was finished washing out his mouth he went around waking up the people around his house.

"W don't have our keys." His sister complained taking her purse from the table. In fact no one had their keys. Everyone from the party was still there, keyless. Shannon found all the keys once he went looking for Heather. They were in her design room lined up in a row, but there was no Heather. Shannon put all the keys on the dining room table and went looking for Heather again. Almost everyone had left except for Jeff, Matt, and Andrew. Shannon tried to open his door and realized it was locked. He knocked; once, twice, three times before he started to pick the lock. Jeff walked to his friend who was struggling to pick the lock.

"You were never good at this." He took the pick from his hand and easily picked it. Shannon opened the door and walked to the closed bathroom door. This door was locked as well. Jeff unlocked it and Shannon walked in. Heather was laying on the floor at the farthest corner of the bathroom, wrapped around the toilet like it was going to hide her. Jeff watched as Shannon walked over to her. Matt and Andrew were both behind Jeff waiting. Shannon put a hand on her shoulder and called her name. Heather screamed and kicked Shannon in the side and was quickly cover by the blanket that Heather was covered in. Heather ran for the door and saw Andrew standing there and she screamed again sinking to the floor with her head in her knees. Shannon found air and crawled to Heather still half stuck in the blanket.

"Heather."

"Get away." Shannon was taken aback. He looked at her arms for the first time and saw fresh bruises. "Get him out of here!" Shannon looked to his friends.

"Which one?" He didn't even wait for an answer.

"All of you just leave…" Andrew and Matt were the first ones to leave, Jeff on the other hand waited for a few moments. Shannon held Heather's crying form carefully, lovingly.

"Babe, It's alright, calm down. They are leaving." He whispered. Jeff pushed tic-tacs across the floor to him. Shannon took some and pushed them back. Jeff touched Heather's shoulder and kissed her cheek. Heather saw the purple hair out of the corner of her eye. Shannon nodded to his best friend and went back to softly talking to Heather. It took Shannon an hour to calm her down enough so that she wasn't shaking and she could breath without gasping. Shannon took her into her bedroom.

He made her some tea and sat down next to her. Heather watched the steam drift up from the cup in her hand. Tears still streamed from her eyes, but they were silent now. Shannon held her close letting his fresh shirt get covered in tears. Heather had grip marks up her arms, a black eye, and her stomach was bruised. Not to mention she had cuts and what looked like pin holes all don her legs and her chest. Shannon had taken off her outer clothes and put them in the washer, they were covered in blood. It was about five o'clock at night when Heather finally put the empty cup beside her and laid her head on Shannon's chest. Shannon sighed.

"Heather." She looked up at him her eyes puffy and the one swollen almost shut. "We need to talk, about your past, and also about what happened last night." Heather stood and walked to her cabinet.

"I think so too." She took out her oils and a few different things here and there.

"Going to make the room smell good?" Shannon asked following Heather with his eyes.

"Yes, like lilac and China rain." She poured an even amount of each in an oil burner and lit the tea light beneath it. Once she was done she sat down next to Shannon and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Now, what happened last night?" He could feel her physically tense at the thought of last night.

"Everyone was drunk, I took a tarot reading to see if anyone would die. I saw that someone was going to so I took everyone's keys and hid them. I went into my design room to do some work but Andrew was in there. He almost killed me Shannon, with my own Scissors." Her voice was so calm it made a cold chill run down his spine.

"You say it as if you wouldn't care if he killed you." Heather stood and took out a binder from under her dresser.

"Shannon, I accepted death a long time ago. It hasn't been a fear of mine since I was ten." Shannon stared in shock as he flipped through Heather's will. Things have been added and taken away.

"Why? Why so young?" Shannon closed the book and reached for Heather to join him but she only started to pace.

"Why? I hid under my bed night after night crying, shaking, hating, fearing. I was afraid to go downstairs in fear of getting hit by my own drunk mother. When I wanted something to eat I had better go down after my mother passed out. My father upset and outside smoking. I had better not touch my little sister because she was the baby of the family. My brother, feared him too. He stole from me, my family, part of my college tuition. He would beat me up, when I went for help he was never there. Especially when he was high.

Later on when I was a teen I wrote my first will. My friends would go out and get wasted, call, and cuss me out for no reason. I was in a car crash, no one survived but me… The other driver was drunk and high. My long-time boyfriend broke up with me because he didn't want to give up his god forsaken sake!

Seventeen years old I was mugged and almost raped because two high men thought I was hot. Shannon, I'm scared of drugs, I'm scared of alcohol. I don't want it near me because my family is so easily addicted, I don't want to be. Everytime I see someone drunk I see bottles, thrown at me, I fear the results of drinking because I lived through it, when all I wanted was to be rid of it." Shannon stared at Heather as she wrapped her arms around her knees and sat on the far end of the bed. She had begun to cry again.

"I never knew, Heather, I'm sorry." Shannon pulled her over to him and held her close. He had scared her last night without even knowing it. She had just put up with it.

"I was the one that cleaned. I was the one that cooked. I was the mother. I was the friend. I was the peace maker. I was the bond that kept everything together. I got no help when I wanted to go to New York for college. I got no help in France. I only got help when I had to move back to Philadelphia." Shannon silenced her with a kiss. He could taste her tears on her lips. The tears continued to come.

"I never had to go through something like that before, I don't find alcohol to be something I should fear. But, you let me drink even though you were scared, only because I love to drink." Heather sobbed and wiped her eyes.

"I don't want you to stop for me. You didn't hurt me last night, Andrew did." Shannon shook her head and wiped the tears from her face.

"I don't know how I act when I'm drunk I don't want to chance it around you. I wont drink when your around." Heather sniffed and leaned into the warmth that Shannon's body was giving off. "Go to sleep Heather, don't worry, I will never hurt you." He laid down with her and listened to her fall asleep. He never knew she was so wounded inside, so broken, so lost.

Shannon called Jeff who quickly answered his cell phone.

"Yo man." He answered holding a bad Beth just handed to him.

"Hey man, Just got Heather to sleep." Shannon ran a hand through his hair.

"Is she okay?" He asked watching Beth try on some clothes.

"Andrew almost killed her last night." Jeff's mouth dropped open.

"That mother fucker! I'm gonna kill him!" Shannon sighed.

"he was drunk dude, he wouldn't remember." Jeff put down the bag.

"Fuck face, almost killed her, how can I not?" Shannon kissed Heather's forehead.

"Because dude, we scare her too…when we are drunk or when you are high it still scared her." Jeff sighed.

"I gotta go. I'll be over tomorrow morning." Jeff and Shannon hung up after a quick goodbye and Shannon watched Heather until he was asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four: Wiccan Witch

"You almost killed her Andrew!" Jeffrey Nero Hardy yelled as he punched the man below him in the face.

"I don't remember!" He managed to get out before Jeff took him by the ears and rammed his head into the tile floor at Matt's house. Beth watched on as Jeff hit Andrew's head on the floor. Matt was getting bandages from upstairs. Andrew was going to need them. Jeff heard a loud crack when Andrew's head hit the floor for the last time and sighed. He stood from Andrew's unconscious body and went to the sink. Beth walked into the living room.

'Jeff never beat up anyone like that for me.' Jeff washed his hands and sat at the kitchen island.

"Yo man, you need to control your temper." Matt walked back into the kitchen with a roll of gauze, sterile pads, and alcohol.

"You know how I get sometimes. I can't stop myself, and you know that, that's why you let me do it." Matt nodded while he began wrapping up Andrew's head.

"Still, you need to calm down, You could have killed Andrew, then you would have a lawsuit on your hands. Why are you so worried about this girl anyway? She is Shannon's girlfriend, not yours. Your girlfriend is in my living room."

"I know where Beth is. Heather is a really cool girl, she just needs someone to be there for her." Jeff got himself a soda from the fridge.

"That is what Shannon is for. Plus she tells us she has an older brother."

"Did she tell you he doesn't give a damn about her?"

"No."

"Exactly, I know more about Heather than you do, don't question what I do. We may be brother's and you may be the older one but leave my actions to me." Jeff got up from the table and stood on the porch. Matt laid Andrew on the couch and sat in front of Beth.

"Damn bitch is taking my boyfriend." Matt smiled.

"You know you would leave him in an instant if your ex wanted you back." Beth shrugged.

"I don't know, I've grown really close to him." Matt's face grew serious.

"So you do love him and his closeness to Heather is really bothering you…well if it makes you feel any better she doesn't really like him because he does drugs." Beth seemed to purk up at that thought.

"I'm going to shove so many drugs down his throat so he'll always be mine." Matt smiled and patted her shoulder.

"That's my girl."

Jeff picked up his cell phone as it rang. The smiling face of Heather made a smile appear on his face.

"Hello he answered sitting on the rail of the porch.

"Hey Jeff Furry." She sounded tired and broken, but her voice was somehow angered.

"Something up?" He asked sounding conserned.

"Yea, tell me, when you were preparing for the party, did anyone go in my room, I'm missing a few things." Jeff closed his eyes

'Shit how am I going to explain this without getting yelled at?' Jeff took a deep breath and began with, "Yes, Kirby, Matt, and I went into your room." Heather began yelling themoment he stopped talking.

"Who took it?" My Book of Shadows is gone! Who the hell took my god damned Book of Shadows? If anyone read it I am going to kill them! Do you know how long it took to write that! Fucking people don't fucking know how to fucking leave fucking shit alone! Can't I fucking have one god damned fucking secret? Oh let me fucking guess! Fucking Matthew Moore Hardy doesn't think Shannon fucking knows! Well guess what! He fucking knows!" Jeff sighed. She was pissed, she always cussed a lot when she was angry.

"We are sorry, your book of shadows, we looked through it, well, I did, your diary was what Matt looked through. "

"But, which one is missing? My book of Shadow! That is 12 years of my life that I need to rewrite!" Heather hung up the phone and Jeff put his back in his pocket.

Shannon watched as Heather walked out of her bedroom and down the steps.

"What's wrong Heather?" Shannon asked. Heather whirled around.

"I'm going shopping for a few things, if you want to come be my fucking guest." She turned back around, but Shannon turned her back around and kissed her. That calmed Heather down, she sighed and leaned her head on his chest. "I still need to go shopping. Please will you come with me?" Shannon smiled and grabbed his hoodie.

"Sure lets go." Both went to the car and toward their first destination.

The book store came into view as Heather drove the hummer to the parking lot. Shannon ran around his hummer to open the door and take her hand. She was still angry that she had to rewrite almost half her life. The soft touch of Shannon's hand calmed her little now as she walked heatedly into the store. The journals were picked through quickly. One was too small, one didn't have lines to write on, one she didn't like the color; she ended up getting a leather bound brown journal. The journal had a silver metal clasp with a key. Heather had checked the keys attached to the other books and no two were the same. It had an old renaissance look to it with designs in the handle. She was satisfied with it. Shannon didn't have to pay for this because of her money she now had.

"Jeff read my book of shadows…My diary was picked through, everything in my top drawer was tampered with. I need to go to the home depot next." Heather put the book in her purse and walked out to the car.

"I'll talk to him about it." Shannon replied following beside her.

"No, your form of talking involves a wrestling match at TRITW." Shannon laughed softly at the excuse.

"No, it would involve me speaking to him." Heather climbed in the hummer and sighed.

"I don't want you to, you know how I feel about violence. Your job is different, but mindless fighting is stupid." Shannon got in the hummer next to her and took her hand in his.

"I know, don't worry I wont fight him." Heather sighed again and started the hummer. She then drove to the home depot. She got a lock for her door and left. She had one last stop, that was to stop at Matt's house.

She pulled the car into Matt's drive way, shut off the ignition, put the emergency brake on and walked inside. She didn't knock, she only opened the door and yelled.

"Where is it?" Her anger rose when she saw Andrew. Jeff handed her the book and she took his hand. "I need to talk to you, now." Jeff looked worried, he didn't know how she would react to all of this, but it appeared to be not good. She walked upstairs to the guest bedroom and shut and locked the door. She sat down in the desk chair and glared at Jeff. Jeff pulled his gaze away from her and looked out the window. "What did you read?" She asked flipping through her book.

"I read enough." He said sitting down.

"Enough isn't good enough to explain what you read!" she yelled. She took a deep breath and sighed. Jeff could hear her counting up to seven and down from seven.

"I read about how you think Matt is going to kill us all." Heather rubbed her temples.

"You can't tell anyone about that. Shannon doesn't know. I don't need him to worry and I definitely don't need him to think that I am trying to drive Matt away." Jeff stares at her blankly.

"So you are going to let this happen?" Jeff was astonished. Heather turned a sharp glare to him.

"I would never allow someone to hurt you guys." Heather stood and handed Jeff a charm. "It doesn't have to be visible. Just wear it. It will keep you safe." Heather walked out of the room leaving Jeff to think. He sat there and stared at the small stone. It smelled of lavender, sage, and several other herbs that he couldn't identify. Heather trotted down the steps and got in the car. She ignored Matt and Andrew. Beth she gave a small glance and felt hatred rip through the air. She walked out the door and breathed the fresh air. Shannon led her to the hummer and she got in the passenger side. She opened her new Book of Shadows and began to copy. Shannon watched her copy through his peripheral vision.

"You feel better?" Shannon turned down the next street and watched the road.

"I will soon, I just need some time." Heather continued to write flipping pages occasionally. Shannon worried about her sometimes. She doesn't always notice when she neglects herself. She does things and forgets to give herself things that she needs; like water, food, and sleep. He knew she wasn't going to give herself that unless he reminded her.

Every time she got done two of three pages she would count how many she had left. Whispering the total once she was finished.

"107…103…100…97…" He heard her exasperation in her voice when he accidentally hit a bump and she messed up. She whispered some parts to herself, spells, definitions. That had to be most of her life in that little book in her hand. Heather was very artistic and she took pride in her writing. When she wasn't working on new designs she was working on photography or writing, sometimes she even sketched. Inspiration would hit her in an instant. Sometimes her artistic spurts reminded him of Jeff's. Those two, his best friend and his girlfriend would be very close if Jeff didn't do drugs. Heather makes a point to keep her distance from him. She doesn't want him to be the cause of her heartache later.

Shannon pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine. Lightly he placed his hand on her leg to bring her back from her focus. Heather sighed and wrote one last word before counting the pages she had yet to finish.

"88 pages." She whispered and stepped out of the car. She walked into the garage and grabbed the drill from the tool box. Shannon didn't have a big collection of drill bits, but Heather had gotten the appropriate bit at the home depot. Tools in hand the first thing that she fixed was the door. Once the new lock was on the door she took the new key and put it on her key chain. Then she sat at the kitchen table and began to write in her Book of Shadows. Shannon was talking on the phone to Jeff and was in a heated conversation.

"Why did you go through her things Jeff?"

"I didn't want to, Matt just threw me a book."

"Don't give me that shit, you have self control Jeff!"

"Yea man I know. I can't say that I wasn't curious."

"Well Jeff curiosity killed the god damned cat! Now she has a lock on her door. She has a lock on her Book of shadows and she isn't talking to me." Shannon hung up the phone and walked out to the kitchen and placed an apple in front of her. Heather instantly picked it up and ate it. Shannon sat in front of her and she looked up at him and closed her Book of Shadows.

"Are you okay?" Shannon put a hand on hers and smiled warmly.

"I'll be fine." Heather sighed and leaned back in the chair and yawned. Her Pencil dropped from her hand and rested on the table. Shannon sighed and stood from the counter to leave her alone. He couldn't say he wasn't angry too, but he didn't want Heather to not trust him. How could she though, not only had she almost been killed in the very house, but his best friends had stolen her religious book, and read her diary.

'_How many hours must she have spent on that, to just have to do it again.' _Shannon thought as he walked into the living room. _'She must feel so vulnerable here now.'_ He sat down in the couch and stared at the blank TV screne. Laying down on the couch he laid his arm across his eyes. Shannon found that she pulled away when ever she was embarrassed or angry. _'If I ever had to write a bible I would die. Granted her Book of Shadows isn't as long as the bible, but it is still long.' _He would find out how long it took to write in the next day or so.


	35. Chapter 35

(A/N: Alright this story is coming to a close. I really don't know if I am going to continue this story or not. I was thinking about it but I don't really have anything else to write about so I will think about it. If you want to have another one just tell me and I will try and make another one. Again I am going back and working on the other ones so just be patient and I will have the altered ones up on the website and on soon. Thank you all so very much! ~*Morna*~)

Chapter Thirty Five: Blast to the Past

The dark room was disturbed only by the sound of the pen scratching on paper. The only light came from a small votive candle beside Heather. It was almost three in the morning. The lines on the pages were blurring together and the words were gibberish as if she were brand new to the craft. Letting her pencil drop on the book she stood from the table.

_"I wouldn't be surprised if you had a circle on your ass from the stool."_ Heather wheeled around the back door. She had kept it open to let in the cool night breeze. There standing in the doorway was Jeff.

_"You scared me."_ Heather sat back down on another stool, she looked at Jeff and frowned. _"I didn't hear a car."_ Jeff smiled at her and pointed to the stool she had previously been sitting in. Heather looked over to her body sitting with her head on the book.

_"Astral Projection."_ He stated. Heather went to pick up her Book of Shadows, but couldn't. It was true, she was astral projecting, but that meant Jeff was as well. She turned to look at him again and saw him struggling to pick up a piece of paper off the counter.

_"How are you astral projecting?"_ She asked touching Jeff's arm. She looked down at his stomach to see a Golden cord snaking it's way around his body. She knew that cord was connected to the physical Jeff Hardy.

_"I used to be Wiccan too. I wasn't joking when I said that."_ Jeff sat down next to her with a sigh.

_"Even being a Wiccan one time yourself, you still read my Book of Shadows."_ Heather glared at him he emotions showing on her face.

_"Yes, I did. I didn't know if you held that tradition. Do you know who the hurricane twins are?"_ Heather put her head in her hands.

_"No, I wish I did but no."_ Heather saw Shannon walk into the kitchen and walk to Heather's body. He closed the Book without looking in it. His fingers brushed through Heather's hair and he called her name. Heather could feel her astral connection waning.

_"You better go."_ Jeff said. Heather nodded getting up to hug him. Her arms closed around his form and she disappeared. Opening her eyes she looked to where Jeff had been or even still was sitting. She looked up to Shannon and into his eyes. His eyes, just like a storm. Heather sat straight up and yelled.

"Hurricane!" Shannon looked at her, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Huh?" Heather shook her head and resisted the urge to call Jeff. For all she knew he was in Egypt walking up and down the pyramids right now. Maybe he had heard her. Shannon felt her forehead and frowned.

"Come on to bed, you have a fever." Shannon picked her up and kissed her eyelids. Heather sighed and let him carry her to the bedroom. Shannon put her in his bed, so he could keep a closer eye on her. Heather was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

_The forest was lush and green, full of life and calm. The birds flew around the treetops twittering hellos as they passed each other. She was wearing a coat. Long and billowing behind her, wrapped around her to stop the cold. Her shoes made crunching sounds on the frozen ground. A woman, older looking in the winter winds, smiled at her kindly. As the 17 year old Heather approached her she could see the sadness in her eyes. _

_ "My daughter." She said opening her arms lovingly to her. Her face was cut in half; one side black, the other white. Heather was seeing the Goddess Hel. She knew under her garments she was decayed, but surprisingly she could not smell the decay. She walked into those arms and accepted the warm hug. _

_ How odd it was to be hugging a goddess, a woman so much more powerful than her. When Heather was released she bowed low and long. She didn't feel worthy to look upon her face, her features, to even be in her company. _

_ "Your life is in grave danger my daughter." Hel spoke when Heather felt she was Okay to stand. She didn't slouch or bend; it would have felt horribly disrespectful if she had. "The Gods have been talking. A man you will meet, he will destroy his family and friends when the hurricane twins are born. One will walk in the footsteps of his father, one in the footsteps of her mother. To save the ones you love you must make the protection charms or satchels on your 195__th__ womanly cycle. _

_The full moon's power will aid you in your task. 15 years after their birth his hatred will reign again. Don't become foolish, he will be back. He will not be stopped until his death." Heather could feel the hair on the back on her neck stand up. Hel smiled at her with bright white teeth. "You can do it my sweet. Do not be afraid. You will be ready for this." Hel kissed her forehead and stood back._

_ "Who are the hurricane twins?" Heather asked. She didn't want to fail her patron deity._

_ "You will know who they are when you look into the eyes of their creator." Heather nodded and watched as Hel walked into the woods. "You will see me again." Heather heard her say on the wind. _

Shannon watched as sweat soaked through Heather's clothes and into the blankets on her. She tossed and turned throwing the blankets off. He would replace them with a sigh. He checked her temperature several times but each time it came up fine, she was having nightmares. Finally around 9:00 she got really cold; deathly cold. Shannon would have thought she was dead if it wasn't for her chest rising and falling. She was breathing. Shannon went out into the kitchen for a moment. Maybe he should call the doctor. Maybe they still made house calls in North Carolina.

_Heather looked through the window of her childhood home. She was sitting in the playroom. She had mentally filled her homestead with furniture, things, and decorations. Outside in her field of vision was settled on the rest of her mind. To the left was a sky scrapper, an endless one. To the right was a castle, tall stone walls forbidding and uninviting. Right in front of her was a wall of bushes and up into them were stone steps; ten to be exact. Heather saw a flicker in her vision on the stone steps. In her mind she could hear a voice that was like a choir; beautifully masculine. She stood and walked to the door. Opening the door she could hear the voice get louder. She stepped out and closed the door. _

Come with me

And you will see

A wonderful place

Through time and space.

_She walked through the side walk and toward the black top stoned mixture of the roads towards her skyscraper and castle._

The home of those

Who cause your woes

And plan your life

Through pleasure and strife.

_She walked slowly over the dirt path toward the wall of bushes. Her feet were covered in the soft crumbling dirt, bare now as she walked through the places of her mind. _

We have a story

To stop your worry

The quickened process

Puts fear to rest.

_Heather walked up the steps counting up to ten. Inside the walls there was an elaborate garden. Full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs. She walked over to the waterfall and sat down still hearing the wonderful voice in her head. _

There you are my little child

You've been with me all the while

I'm your patron deity

Here I am now Bragi

_With that a man appeared, dressed in Old Norse robes. He was sitting right next to her on the rock next to the waterfall. Heather smiled at her second Patron Deity. Quickly she got off the rock and bowed. Bragi lifted her off the ground. _

"Little one why do you bow?

You clothes are all dirty now.

I only have news to tell

I'm sorry if you were expecting Hel."

_He spoke in rhyme and poetry. It was addicting and made Heather's mind swim when she heard his voice. _

_ No sir no, I wasn't expecting any visits, you must forgive my rudeness otherwise I would have bowed sooner." Heather frowned at her own voice, so ugly compared to his._

"Little one do not feel shame,

You are the reason that I came

Hel is busy with the burdened souls

Odin himself could not hold.

Now listen close my little one,

You have done well this part is done.

Wait a little longer still

Put to rest your iron will.

No I can not tell you tonight

If your traitor choice is right.

Be patient my little daughter

And listen to the rushing water.

Your children are the hurricane twins.

You got it right; now you win

But he will come before you know.

He will strike the, blood will flow."

_ Heather sighed and placed a hand on her stomach._

"_When will I be pregnant?" She asked._

"Your little ones are on the way

You will sit up night and day

Waiting for your little joys

Fill their room with love and toys

He will be happier than you

Your love will ring loud and true

After their birth will be the wedding

Remember to free it of mourning.

A couple months more

And you will score

Yourself a positive test

The puts the mortal mind to rest.

Don't forget your current mission

Or it will be life you're missing

Those little ones are at risk

Or for shame to you; tsk tsk.

Good bye for now my little one

My work was here and now it's done

Do not forget my warning here

So long farewell Good bye my dear."

_With that the man gave Heather a quick hug and disappeared. _


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six: No More Birthday Tears

It was Heather's birthday and Shannon was up bright and early. The effects of his own birthday had finally worn off. Heather was talking to Jeff again and she had finished rewriting her Book of Shadows. He wanted this birthday to be her best. He had planned an awesome birthday party, but made sure everyone he invited knew that there would be no alcohol at the party. It made a few people upset, but they would have to deal with it. He wasn't going to bring alcohol into this party. He had invited everyone on her cell phone under the friends category of her numbers. He didn't invite any of her family, knowing she wouldn't want to see her family this year, not when she was having a good time in North Carolina finally.

He went into the kitchen to begin making her breakfast. She wouldn't have to lift a finger today. She didn't need to do anything except have a good time. He could hear her in the bedroom, as silent as the house was, she turned over and the sheets rustled, she scratched an itch, she stretched and hit her hand on the headboard. He walked around the kitchen and began making coffee, pancakes, grits, and sausage. She was as much of a southerner as he was. She loved southern food and would kill for it. He would have had his mother make the food, but having his mother come all the way over to his house, when he wanted to have a private breakfast with his girlfriend was awkward.

He flew around the kitchen with precision and purpose. Something not usually found in a guy, he knew how to cook, and cook well. He didn't have to have a woman cook for him, though he enjoyed Heather's food a lot. The food was finished within a half an hour. Just enough for him and Heather to eat and probably some left over. He knew Heather would leave some of the sausage for Honnor it was just the way she did things. She wouldn't want him to have her pancakes or her grits so she would finish those and if she didn't have any room left for the sausage she would give it to her pup. He put both the meals on trays filled two glasses with orange juice and two more with coffee and fixed it perfect for both of them. Bringing the food into the bedroom he placed the trays on the night stand table next to Heather and sat down on the side of the bed.

He leaned over her and kissed her softly on the lips. He leaned back up and ran his hand through her hair. Air filled her lungs as she took her first deep breath bringing her into wakefulness. Her eyes flickered open and a smile graced her face.

"Morning beautiful." Shannon said kissing her again. He reached over to the nightstand table and brought her food in front of her. She smiled brightly as she sat up and he placed the tray on her lap.

"Good Morning Shannon, you made this for me?" She asked picking up the napkin he had placed on the tray and placing it on her lap.

"Of course I did." He said sitting next to her on his side of the bed and placing his own tray on his lap. She was already beginning to eat the pancakes and sausage. "I have a big day planned for us." He said and began eating as well.

"What are we going to do?" She asked and sipped her coffee. She closed her eyes and smiled with delight. "Perfect baby, this is awesome. I never knew you could cook so well. Why don't you ever cook?" She asked as Shannon chuckled to himself.

"I like your cooking better than my own, and we are going places. You don't need to know. Don't worry it's no place bad." He smiled as Heather leaned into him. She was still eating and making sure she didn't get any crumbs on him or the bed. He smiled and put an arm around her and sighed with content. The day had started wonderfully and Heather could see that this was going to be a great birthday. Heather finished all she could of the meal and whistled her pup over to her. Honnor padded over and put his big paws on the bed. She gave him the sausage and smiled as his tail wagged happily.

"You ready to start the day?" He asked and cleaned up the plates and cups. He walked out to the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink and returned to her. She was already up dressing. He dressed as well and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed and he walked her out of the house and put her on the driveway. She was facing away from the drive way so she didn't see her birthday present from him. He smiled and she punched him in the chest.

"Don't do that!" She yelled and he pointed. In the drive way was a purple Ferrari Enzo. The interior was a beautiful neon green leather. On top was a big red bow. A jingling sound behind her made her shock disappear. She turned around and threw her arms around Shannon. She screamed at the top of her lungs getting the attention of several of Shannon's neighbors. They looked out of their houses and looked at the expensive car parked in the driveway. She didn't notice them; she only grabbed Shannon by his hair and dragged his head down to hers so she could kiss him.

She grabbed the keys from his hand and saw a keychain on it that said happy birthday. She pushed the unlock button on the keys and opened the driver side door. The doors flipped up and out to admit her. She squealed again and jumped in. She ran her hands along the steering wheel and breathed in the fresh scent of leather. The new car smell was fabulous as she ran her hands along the dash and above her where Shannon had put CD's in the holder. She picked out her favorite CD and put it into the player. She saw Shannon get in beside her and she put the keys into the ignition.

Turning the keys she could feel the engine rev and start. The vibrations pulsed through her as she turned up the bass and treble of the car and turned up the music. Nothing felt better than bass and the engine of a good sports car running through the body. It gave her a feeling of weightlessness, this was her high, and this was her freedom, her getaway, her solace. She closed her eyes and let the music speak to her as wave after wave of bass flowed through her.

Shannon put a hand on her hand and smiled when she looked at him. He could see the happiness and joy of being in an element so like her. She put the car in reverse and put her foot of the gas. The car rode smoothly out of the driveway and she put it into drive. She pushed the gas again and drove down the street with a smile plastered on her face. Nothing could take away this moment from her. She was happy and at peace.

"Harmony" Heather said watching the road. Shannon looked at her with confusion.

"Huh?" He asked looking at the road and then back to her.

"I'm naming her Harmony." Heather said again smiling at him. Shannon smiled at her and placed his hand back on hers. They both rode down the street the car humming with bass and the engine.

They went to the mall for a shopping spree and to the Gas Chamber for a new piercing. Heather was happily driving her car around town when Shannon's phone went off in his pocket. She frowned and he smiled at her.

"We should probably head home anyway." He said answering his phone. The voice on the other line was male and familiar. When Shannon was finished talking on the phone, she turned into the drive way of the house. She kissed him deeply.

"This was the best birthday of my life Shannon Brian Moore." She said opening the car door and kissing her car's steering wheel before she hopped out. Shannon took her hand and smiled.

"That's good." He opened the garage door and walked her into the house. With the flick of the light everyone jumped out and held up soda cans.

"Happy Birthday!" They all yelled Heather looked around the room and tears came to her eyes. All her friends were there and even the new friends she had made with Shannon. Shannon turned her to look at him.

"No more birthday tears Heather." Heather looked up into his dark eyes and saw a storm a calmingly, beautiful storm.

"This is my Stormy Escape from life." She said touching his eyelids. She leaned up and kissed his again. He leaned her down and everyone erupted in cheers.


	37. Chapter 37

(A/N: this is the LAST CHAPTER!!!! Of the My Stormy Escape Trilogy…as you can see throughout the whole entire story Shannon's eyes have been the stormy escape. I think I am going to add one more short story to this, just one more but I have to find it first. But this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it…even though it is going to be short.)

Chapter Thirty Seven: The End

"So that's your side of the story." Shannon said stepping into the room. His jacket was lying in the crook of his arm and he was smiling. Fiona squealed and reached for her father. Shannon walked into the room and next to his daughter. He kissed her goodnight and turned to his wife. Heather smiled and nodded.

"Mommy told me the story of how you guys met daddy!" Fiona said and yawned deeply. Shannon smiled to his daughter and tucked her in. She closed her eyes when he placed another kiss on her forehead and was asleep within moments.

"So you did." Shannon said holding Heather in his arms. Heather looked up to him and sighed leaning against his chest. "Is that really what you've always thought of my eyes?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"Always Shannon, they have always been a calming storm to me." He picked her up and walked through the bedroom door shutting it softly with his foot. Heather yawned as he placed her on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her deeply.

"I think that was a good story for her to know." He said as she lay on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and tugged on her hair. She looked up to him and he smiled. "I love you Heather." She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too Shannon." She yawned again and she heard his voice lull her to sleep with a short story of what he had to go through to get home tonight. She was free, her escape had come, and it had been in the form of a storm. A prophetic storm that had saved her from a disastrous life.

~*The End*~

(A/N: Alright everyone that was the end of the My Stormy Escape Trilogy. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think of it. I am going to put up a one shot of this story on just for shits and giggles. Please feel free to go to my website and check out the other stories that I have there, because there are stories there that I could not put up on because of the things that are in it. Again thank you so much for all your support through all of this. I owe it all to my readers. Whether they be from my real life friends to those of you who read my stories online. May the God and Goddess bless you all and keep reading, because reading is knowledge, whether it be for fun or for work.

~*Morna*~


End file.
